Blind Date
by Verkaa
Summary: Go into the lives of six individuals and see how their love blossoms into something real each chapter will keep you wanting more this is something that you just can't take your eyes of RATED M for explicit content
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: Yeah I wish he was mine_

**o(0 0)**

_WARNING FOR ALL CHAPTERS: This story had explicit content and language please be advised you have been warned!_

**Chapter 1**

"Sango I'm not going to go!" The raven haired girl screamed into the phone.

"How many time do I have to tell you this, I'm not going to go with someone I don't know for all I know he can be a rapist."

"Oh my god I've met him and trust me he is not a rapist, he's an ok guy and Miroku says you guys should go for it." Kagome was getting frustrated with her friend.

"Oh Kagome come on just go I promise it will be fun…just go…OK THAT'S It, what do you wants me to do for you to go there please. I um ok all our lunches are on me just go I'm begging you hear."

"Ugh Ok fine!" Kagome gave up. She could never ever win with Sango. All the times they fought or argued as far as she could remember Sango always won.

"Yes!" Sango said eagerly. Kagome hung up the phone.

'Oh great now I have to go one a stupid date with a guy I don't even know at all. Not only is my friend making me but the best news of all he is her perverted boyfriend's friend. GOD THIS IS NERVRECKING!' Kagome screamed at herself

'What was his name again…I know it was something yasha, great I can't even remember his name this is going to go swell.' Kagome fell on her bed and put her hands to her head. Ever since her 23 birthday she never went out on a decent date. Soon she just gave up looking. What's the point right. All men are dogs. Her last boyfriend cheated on her with a hussy. No I mean her first long term relationship boyfriend just happened to be in his dorm sleeping with a naked girl in his bed. After that Kagome had a broken heart, she actually thought she loved him. Kouga that bastard.

'I hate him!' Kagome screamed to herself in the shower. She turned it of and wrapped a towel around herself. 'He is not going to ruin my day not this time.' She walked up to the mirror.

'Ok time to do my hair, I have like 3 hours left…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You know I hate you." The boy gave Miroku a face.

"Yes I know but you owe me one…remember when you went to that club and I had to drag you to my place and…"

"Alright, alright I remember grrr I still hate you. Why do you do everything your girlfriend tells you?"

"Ahh when you're in love my friend you will do anything." Miroku looked at the ceiling lying on Inuyasha's bed.

"Shut up please…" Inuyasha buttoned his shirt

"So tell me about this girl… uh… Kayame."

"It's Kagome and don't get her name wrong she'll get pissed."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Inuyasha finished combing his hair.

"Well she's pretty hot and she has a really tight nice a…" Inuyasha cut Miroku off.

"Dude I didn't mean describe her body parts ugh will you just tell me what she's like."

"Well she's very stuck up and she doesn't get out much I know she's hot though." Miroku's mind trailed of again.

"Look she's Sango's best friend ask her."

"Great now I'm going to be with some stuck up bitch that doesn't get out much… you know I'm only doing this once and never seeing her again."

"I wasn't asking you to see her again I just want you to get her to have a good time and who knows maybe you guys will hit it off."

"I highly doubt that." He took his car keys and opened the door.

"Come on Miroku or I'll lock you up in here."

"Yeah I'm coming drop me of at Sango's." Inuyasha glared at him.

"You're killing me here…"

"I know." Miroku smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………..

'This must be it… the Higurashi Shrine' Inuyasha stepped out of his car and walked to the front door. A cat was on the doorstep; it was fat and looked as if it was sleeping.

'Figures this girl would have a cat, well let's see what she looks like.' He rang the doorbell.

"Come in." A female voice called out from inside. Inuyasha opened the door, immediately the lazy cat ran inside. Inuyasha stepped inside. He saw a glimpse of the girl pass from one room to the other.

"I'll be right out, one sec." She said. Kagome took her purse, then stepped out of the room and walked toward Inuyasha stopping to grab her jacket and slip it half way on when…something was at her feet. She didn't realize it fast enough and accidentally tripped over her cat. Inuyasha immediately caught her.

"Watch it, don't kill your cat." He helped Kagome stand straight, she fixed her jacket and put her hair behind her ears looked up at him. God she could just drown in those gorgeous amber eyes.

"Um sorry… thanks." She blushed. He smiled noticing the shade of pink on her face. He scanned her body. Her raven hair tucked behind her ears spread across her shoulders. She wore a black long sleeved lacy top that cut around her shoulders exposing a little bit of them with a black mini skirt to match. Oh and those creamy long legs. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at her. She was so incredibly beautiful. Kagome noticed him staring at her but apparently not at her face.

'Pervert' she thought.

"Hey! My face is up here you know." She smirked. He napped from his thought and laughed faintly at her comment. He stuck out his hand.

"Inuyasha." He said still smiling. She frowned at him, but still shook his hand.

"Kagome." He walked towards the car. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome. She sat down and he went in the car himself.

They were half way there. The red light flickered and the car stopped. They haven't talked since they got into the car. Finally Kagome broke the silence.

"Ok look I'm not enjoying this just as much as you are so let's just get this over with and where are we going?" She crossed her legs. Inuyasha frowned.

"Look baby you have to chill let loose and just have fun." 'Who knows maybe you'll have more fun then you think' He smiled to himself. Kagome sighed

"I highly doubt that...and don't call me baby." Inuyasha smiled. 'She looks real cute when she's angry. They were moving again.

"So you live in that shrine?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"No I have my own apartment I'm just watching the cat while my family is gone on vacation." He nodded in approval. They were finally here.

"Were at the beach?"

"Yeah sort of come on we need to go to that dock."

"What for?" She hesitated as he pulled her towards the dock.

"Stop being so predictable and come on." He stopped pulling her near one of the parked yachts. It was so beautiful. Lit by lights and the name was shining bright. "Sacred Jewel" it glimmered on the side of the boat.

"You like?" He looked at her.

"Oh wow this is yours?"

"Yeah." He watched her amazement as if this was mind-boggling.

"It's so beautiful." She beamed.

"Then come on."

"What!...there is no way I am stepping on a boat." She took a step back.

"Oh come on it will be fun, what are you scared or." He teased.

"I-I...nothing and I'm not going." She turned to start walking. He frowned at her. Then all of a sudden she felt hands wrap around her thighs as she was being lifted up. Inuyasha put her over his shoulder. She started screaming.

"Hey you maniac put me down now!." She yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" She continued screaming. Inuyasha ignored the people who were staring and stepped on to the yacht. She stopped struggling soon after since it was no use he was to strong for her to even move. He walked further into the boat until he reached the stairs.

For at the top an old chubby man with a captain's hat shouted at him. "Hey Inuyasha another kidnapping?" The man joked.

"Hey Myouga everything set up?"

"Yes sir, were ready to go."

"Ok we can start moving."

'Moving, moving were.' Kagome panicked.

"Take us to the mid region." Inuyasha continues talking while Kagome started hitting him.

"Oh I see what this is, "The mid region" trying to score are you?" The man winked and started the boat.

'Oh I'll show you how to score!' She mentally screamed. The Yacht started moving.

"Let me go YOU FREAK!" She cried as loud as she could. He finally put her down. She fixed her clothes and ran to were she could get of the boat, but they were far enough from the dock so it was out of reach.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot on to the floor of the yacht. He walked towards her. She turned around.

"What is wrong with you!." She screamed at him.

"Calm down you didn't want top go..."

"So you kidnap me?" She shrieked. Her head was fuming.

"You're cute when you're angry." He grinned.

"Hmmp." She turned her head and blushed a little. Suddenly he took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"What now?" She sighed. They came at the top of the stairs onto the upper deck just a floor from were Myouga was steering the boat. The deck was decorated with all kinds of light to light up the evening sky. They walked toward a cozy table decorated with two long lit white candles. The view was amazing. Kagome instantly forgot about Inuyasha dragging her on the boat.

"Oh wow." She manage leaning over the rail looking at how the boat stung threw the water leaving a short trail making it sparkle and rage as it splashed annoyance.

"You like it." He leaned on the rail next to her. "I-I love it." She couldn't find the right word.

"Wow I love it; do you do this all the time?" She looked at him.

"Yeah I got to treat the girls special don't I?" He taunted.

"Oh." She said slightly disappointed. He guided her toward the table with food. He pulled out her chair and she sat.

"Oh my god I love Italian." She beamed.

"So I've herd." Inuyasha digged in.

"I would do anything for it." She said still astounded at this situation. He made a note of that.

"Anything huh?" He grinned humorously.

"You pervert." She made a face. He smiled. There conversation went on for a while. They finally finished eating.

"...And then it falls right on hi face." She managed between giggles. They both started laughing uncontrollably. The laughter finally died down. Kagome sighed trying to control her laughter.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well aren't you glad I dragged you on this Yacht?" He mocked her. She stuck out her tongue. He laughed again. Suddenly the boat stopped.

"Hey Inuyasha." Myouga called out.

"We're here."

"Great you can take us back in about an hour."

"Oh goodie a nap" Myouga sad derisively and disappeared somewhere.

"Where are we?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He stood up and took her hand again pulling her somewhere." She sighed.

"Not this again."

"Be quit and come on." He kept pulling her down the stairs.

_A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter please tell me what you think because if I'm not going to get reviews I will stop writing just like my last story so please send reviews and thanks ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

But this time they went lower then the main deck. They stepped into a dark room. Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked a little suspicious. Inuyasha didn't answer and just pulled her toward the center of the room. There was something soft under there feet. Like covers from your bed but a lot bigger. Suddenly the covers were pulled of and a huge blue light stung Kagome's eyes. She looked down. Then the room was filled with her scream and Inuyasha was being tightly clinched.

"Oh My God SHARKS!" Inuyasha held her closely trying to calm her down. (Even though he liked the attention hehe)

"Shh it's ok there under glass see." Kagome opened one eye. They were under glass but they were so-so close. She still didn't let go of him.

"Um you mind letting go a little you kind of joking me…" She let go but only just to scream at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You want to give me a HEART ATTACK!" Then she looked down again. Instantly she jumped back into Inuyasha's arms with a whimper.

"Please get me out of here." She pleaded.

"Ok look the sharks are gone I just wanted to show you how beautiful it was here." He sighed and sat on the glass while still holding her on his lap. She looked down again. It was really beautiful she had to admit. The whole floor was glass and blue light shined onto it toward the water so everything underneath can be seen.

"It's ok…want to try letting go now?" He said gently. She let go of him and sat on the glass with her legs to the side.

"Oh look corals and fish…wow there's so many."

"Yeah I know isn't it nice here."

"Uh-ha." Was all she could manage with all these amazing things piercing her eyes.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah…sorry." She smiled nervously.

"I didn't know there were such things. There really cool." He sat closer to her, both of them looking down. They watched the ocean for a couple of seconds. He started talking softly.

"Doesn't it make you feel…"

"Peaceful." She cut him of. He smiled.

"Yeah."

"It's almost like you're in there with them." She said amazed.

"It's so beau…" But she was interrupted by sudden lips on hers. Then they moved closer to her while making her sit on his lap. She closed her eyes and leaned in. She opened her mouth slightly and placed her lips over his, pressing them gently onto his. He did the same. There speed increased rapidly. One of his hands was stroking her hair gently while the other rested one her knee. He placed the tip of his tongue onto hers, then moved it in and out making a rhythm that both can follow. They finally separated.

"tiful" she whispered breathlessly. He smiled at her and put his hands around her holding her close. They stayed like that for some time, when they heard.

"Hey love birds were back!" Myouga's voice was heard from above.

'Damn it' Inuyasha mentally cursed.

"Ok old man we're coming."

"I'll see you Monday." Myouga screamed again

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Inuyasha stood and took Kagome's hand pulling her upstairs. Then they walked side by side with clasped hands to Inuyasha's car.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you think their doing?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Probably having more fun then we are," Miroku sighed. Sango frowned and turned to Miroku who enveloped his arms around her on the couch.

"You're not having fun?" Miroku noticed Sango's worried frown and sighed again.

"Look they are fine for the 10th time I swear to you they are fine now can we please not talk about them."

"Ok." Sango moaned and turned back around in his arms to watch the rest of the movie. Miroku started nibbling on her neck. Sango giggled.

"Stop it that tickles."

"Oh yeah." Miroku tickled her stomach.

"Stop." Sango managed as she laughed relentlessly. Miroku smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh now I know how to make you do what I want. He winked at her.

"You pervert." Sango teased.

"You shouldn't have said that." Miroku started tickling her again. She started laughing.

"Please stop." She begged.

"Ok." He said and kissed her again for a more fervent kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks I really had fun today." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and unlocked her door.

"Wait." He said suddenly. She turned around and looked at him.

"I-I want to see you again." He took her arm. She smiled at him.

"Meet me there tomorrow at 7." She gave him a peck on the lips and went inside closing the door. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

'It's her apartment address.' He smiled and walked toward his car. Kagome watched him from the kitchen's window as he drove of.

'Wow I really like this guy and he seems interested. He's not like any other guy I've ever dated.' None of Kouga's dates combined could compare to this one. This was the best date she had ever been on. It was…perfect. She groaned and cursed herself of thinking about Kouga. Great now she was again picturing him cheating on her…

Flashback...

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome walked toward the boy's dorms. She was going to surprise Kouga her almost two month boyfriend. She had come early from her 3 week study trip.

'I can't wait to see the look on his face; he's going to be so happy. I missed him so much' she came up to his dorm ready to knock when…

'Is someone in there with Kouga?' She stopped to listen for a moment.

"Ahh oh Kouga."

"What!" Kagome thought out loud.

"Ugh harder please oh god!" A female voice screamed from inside. Kagome burst open the door. What she saw almost made her cry.

"WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at the two figures under the covers. They quickly detached from there previous position. The red haired girl screamed and flung the covers over her body.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh Kagome your early." Kouga managed to say.

"OH IM SORRY PLEASE FINISH!" She shouted as a tear ran across her face, a second later she stormed out of the boy's dorms on her way to her car.

"KAGOME wait!" Kouga's faint voice was heard as Kagome drove of as fast as she could, tears falling across her face.

End of Flashback

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Asshole." She whimpered and wiped her eyes.

'Why am I still crying? ... God I hate him and that tramp Ayame'

She tried to think of Inuyasha to make her feel better. She smiled remembering their kiss. 'He's so gorgeous and so-so fun' She lied in her bed thinking of him until she finally fell asleep.

_a/n: Hey guys Here's chapter 2 hope you like it sorry it took so long I went upstate and now that I'm back I'll continue please write as many reviews as possible. The more reviews the longer/better the story is well anyway review and thanx;)_


	3. Chapter 3

id:2778058

**Chapter 3**

_Warning: Like very very little oral sex so if you don't like that or not aloud to read it please leave immediately._

The door bell rang almost 5 times. Kagome rolled in her bed.

"Ugh why can't people sleep on a Sunday!" She stood up putting her robe over her nightgown. She opened the door. Her sleepy eyes trying to focus on the person standing there.

"KAGOME!" An irritating voice screamed.

"Hey Sango." She closed the door behind the overexcited girl.

"Kagome you have to tell me …everything!" Kagome groaned.

"Coffee first." The girls sat in the kitchen. Kagome sipped at her coffee. Sango drank tee. Kagome started telling her about her date. A few minutes later she finished.

"Oh my god that was the best date I ever heard of wow..." she giggled.

"I'm still laughing about him dragging you on the boat." Kagome blushed a little.

"But damn the shark thing and the kiss…So romantic!"

"Yeah it was nice." Kagome agreed. "Are you seeing him again?" Sango asked.

"Yes he said he wanted to se me again, I told him to meet me at our apartment at 7."

"Ok but remember I'll beat the shit out of him is he hurts you and I'll beat the shit out of Miroku for bonus." Kagome giggled "Ok Sango calm down." There was another ring at the door.

"Who is it now?" The raven haired girl got up and went to the door. Opening it her eyes widened.

"Mom, grandpa, Souta!" She hugged each one of them.

"Hey Kagome." All three chorused.

"How was vacation?" Kagome helped them with there bags.

"It was awesome." Souta grinned.

"Hello." Sango came into the hallway and bowed.

"Oh hello Sango." Kagome's mom greeted.

"Did you like it?" Sango asked.

"Oh it was great." Kagome's mom smiled.

"I still say those men just begged for money." Kagome's grandpa frowned.

"Grandpa it's called tips. Souta grunted, Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Did Buyo behave?"

"More then you think." Sango winked at Kagome. Kagome blushed.

"Yeah mom he was fine."

"Well since you guys are here do you mind me going back to out apartment?"

"No, no you girls go have fun it is the weekend." Her mother smiled.

"Ok bye, bye." Kagome kissed her grandfather and both girls ran out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha walked around the kitchen grabbing various things. He put some pancakes on his plate and sat down to eat with Miroku. Miroku looked at him.

"I see we're in a happy mood." Miroku looked at his friend. Inuyasha just smiled.

"I figure the date went good."

"Yeah man it was good."

"How good?" Miroku eyed him.

"Better then any I've ever had." Inuyasha poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Let me guess…you took her to the mid region." Inuyasha just nodded.

"Uh dude will you just tell me if you like her or not?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Aw look at Miroku; he wants to girl talk with me, maybe later you can do my nails." He took a sip of his coffee. Miroku hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up! And tell me already."

"Alright I really like this girl and she makes me feel…uh…"

"Complete." Miroku beamed.

"Yeah I guess…Is that how you feel with Sango?" Miroku finished his coffee.

"Yeah." He smiled. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Ugh dude I feel like a chick I'm going to take a shower." Miroku smiled. "Ok."

'At least he's over that bitch Kikyo… oh well on for happy thoughts.' Miroku reached for the remote and plopped on the couch. 'Let's see what's on the sport center'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome opened her door. "Hi beautiful." Inuyasha pecked her on the lips. Kagome blushed. She closed the door behind her and they stepped out of the building. "What do you want to do today?" He asked her. "Um let's just take a walk towards the park." She smiled at him. He smiled back. They walked in silence for a bit. Then suddenly she felt her hand being taken into his. She smiled to herself.

'I feel so happy when I'm with you.' She thought.

"So you own a shrine?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah my family…my grandpa is the priest sort of,"

"They that makes you a priestess." Kagome laughed.

"I guess."

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him still holding hands. They were sitting on one of the park's benches.

"You really are beautiful." He smiled at her. She blushed deep red. He leaned cupping her cheek and gave her a long passionate kiss. When he detached he leaned over to her neck and started nibbling on it. Kagome moaned. She opened her eyes and the shifted to a figure near the ice cream stand.

'No it can't be…HOJO' she thought. She tried not to look at him. Too late he was coming over. Kagome gently detached from Inuyasha who looked at her in confusion. "Anything wrong?"

"Hello Kagome" Inuyasha lifted his head up to look at the boy that was standing in front of Kagome smiling. Kagome looked up at him nervously.

"Um hi Hojo…what are uh you doing here."

"I was just hanging around and then you brightened my day when I saw you." He leaned to her taking her hand and was about to kiss it when…

"HEY! What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha stood up standing in front of Kagome and yanked him to his feet so they were face to face. Hojo peeked at Kagome from behind Inuyasha.

"Uh Kagome who's this." He gulped. Inuyasha was getting irritated. "Yes Kagome who is this?" Kagome stepped in the middle of them.

"Well um well Inuyasha this is Hojo my friend from high school and Uh this is Inuyasha, Hojo… I'm uh kind of… seeing him." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh" Hojo murmured a little disappointed.

"You got that buddy Kagome's mine." He said with a warning. Kagome blushed.

"Well I'm sorry I better go." He bowed and walked away. "Good bye Hojo." She managed.

Kagome turned around looking at Inuyasha with an unread look on her face. Inuyasha was still watching Hojo walk away. Then he looked at Kagome. Kagome eyed him.

"I'm yours am I?" He smiled at her then put his arms on her shoulders, coming really close.

"Yes you are." He smiled again. She put her arms around him and gave him an enduring hug.

"Kind of seeing me?" He copied her eyeing. She laughed.

"So any other guys I should know about that are going to hit on you soon?" Inuyasha teased her while they walked to the ice cream truck.

"Hmmn let's well there's him and him and…." She made gestures on her hand as if counting. Then she smiled at him.

"I'm just kidding…Well hopefully no one soon."

"What would you like sir?" The man selling ice cream asked. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "One vanilla ice-cream."

"I see how it is." He made a face. She giggles. He paid the man and gave her the ice-cream.

"You want some?" Kagome licked her ice-cream Inuyasha looked at her. "No you can have it." He said.

"Are you sure." She licked it more slowly now. Something nudged in between Inuyasha's legs.

"No it's ok." He managed.

"She took her finger and put some ice-cream on it that slid her finger against his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want?" She smiled and continued licking her ice-cream. He licked his lips and looked at her.

"It's sweet but not as sweet as you." He pulled her for a deep kiss.

"Mmmn you taste like vanilla." She blushed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"UH MIROKU OH!" Sango held a pillow to her face trying to control herself, but it was no use he was just TOo god damn GOOD. Miroku started moving his tongue inside her faster.

"HOLY SHIT." She screamed and started bucking toward Miroku's face. Soon she came. She could barely breathe. Miroku took his face from under her skirt and started kissing her lips. She could taste herself inside his mouth. Miroku started kissing her neck. Sango moaned breathlessly. Miroku lied on Sango's Stomach and closed his eyes while Sango ran her hand trough his hair until sleep took them away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kagome screamed into the phone.

"Um Kagome?" Sango said a little afraid.

"You slept at his house. You only dated him for a month!" Kagome screamed again

"Kagome calm down please." Sango begged.

"So what now you're going to have sex with him, how could you sleep over at his house?"

"Why are you so mad!" Sango yelled back.

"Because you didn't tell me anything and weren't home ALL NIGHT what if something happened to you how can you do this to me." Kagome yelled. Sango exhaled.

"Oh thank god… that's what you're mad about?"

"What else would it be!"

"I'm sorry I'll call next time."

"You better." Kagome warned.

"You don't think it was too soon?"

"That's for you to decide and if he's really worth it and how could you worry me like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Fine." Kagome groaned.

"Anyway how was Inuyasha's date?"

"It was good, can you believe I saw Hojo!"

"Are you serious…You have got to tell me everything." Sango said more interested now

_A/n: What do you guys think of this chapter is it to boring? I'm kinda on a writer's block lol so if you have any ideas leave them in your reviews and I might use them and give you credit so hope you like this knew chapter well review chow my babies._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ok this one's radiator cracked and this one needs a pint job and I think one of the tires popped." Myouga told Inuyasha while pointing at the two cars that just came in to get fixed.

"I'll take the busted radiator." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah I knew you'd pick the easy one… chh ammature." Inuyasha just waved Myouga of and slid under the car with his tools. Another busy day at ShaGa Motors…Inuyasha looked at his watch.

'11:17…43 minutes till lunch…great.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mmmn." Kagome moaned waking up at the annoying sound of the alarm clock. She sat up and shut it off.

"Whoa head rush." Kagome put her hand on her head. Al of a sudden she had the biggest headache.

"Ow…" Yawning she stretched her hands into the air and opened her eyes. Her eyes looked at the mirror across her bed. Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh no, no, no." She came up to the mirror and looked at herself more closely. He nose was pink, eyes puffy. She started coughing.

"Ugh why do I have to get sick now?" She whined as she went back to her bed and plopped on it trying to fall back asleep.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Kagome reached for her phone, still eyes closed. She didn't have the energy to get up and do anything, not even eat.

"Mmmn hello?"

"Kagome your home! Why didn't you show up for work?"

"I'm sick." Kagome said through her nose.

"Oh that sucks, well no worries Rin covered your class, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sango."

"You don't sound fine, you better eat. I know how you are when you're sick." Kagome sighed into the phone as she listened to her friend babble on and on.

"Oh I'm staying over at Miroku's tonight, so you know and you don't have to worry. Oh wait maybe I shouldn't go since your sick. DO you want me to come over?"

"No Sango I'll be fine it's just a cold."

"Well alright feel better."

"Ok bye." Kagome hung up the phone. She took out another tissue and blew her nose in it. She didn't feel fine at all...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a knock on the door. It was more like a boom to Kagome who had the worst headache.

"Ugh, who is it?"

"It's me."

"It's open come in. What are you doing here I never told you I was sick." Kagome said to Inuyasha faintly as he walked into her bedroom.

"Sango phoned me and told me to check up on you, you look awful…" Kagome smiled.

"You think."

"I'm just kidding your always beautiful to me." Kagome smiled again.

"So why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't have the energy."

"Well here I brought you stuff." Inuyasha said as he sat on the bed rummaging through a plastic bag he brought with him. He took out some cough medicine, nose drops and other various things. Kagome smiled.

"What, you're laughing at me?"

"Yes…Achoo!" Inuyasha passed Kagome a tissue.

"So anyway Sango warned me how you don't eat when you're sick."

"I ate!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha eyed her.

"Ok I didn't eat…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I brought you some chicken soup so you better eat it." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You cooked?"

"No way, my brother's girlfriend made it; her name is Lin or something like that."

"Oh and I was getting excited." Kagome took the soup from Inuyasha and opened the lid. He handed her a spoon. Kagome dug in right away.

"Mmmn so good." She said between spoonfuls.

"Yeah I'd bet anything would be good if you didn't eat the whole day." Inuyasha mocked her. Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and continued eating.

Flashback…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beep…beep…beep…'oh come on Inuyasha pick up!'

"Hello?" "Hey Inuyasha it's me Sango are you busy?"

"Uh yeah kind of stuck under a car here."

"Did Kagome call you?"

"Ah…no why, is anything wrong?"

"No not exactly, she's just sick and I know how she never eats when she's sick so I was wondering maybe you'll go check up on her and bring her some food cause I won't be home tonight and Miro…"

"Ok, ok I got it, don't need that much information. She's sick? Why didn't she call me?"

"Uh probably because she's sick…" Inuyasha made a face, unfortunately Sango couldn't see it.

"I'll get of work early then thanks for telling me."

"No problem you're the one I should thank, ok well bye."

"See ya." Inuyasha turned of his phone.

"Hey Myouga I'm getting of early with a personal problem so you better call Kouga." Inuyasha screamed from under the car.

"Unless you have diarrhea my good friend, not a chance."

"Come on Myouga my girlfriend is sick."

"Yeah right, like I never used that one before, wait is that, that cute one you kidnapped last weekend."

"Yes." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm only doing this for her you know, so you better get some tonight cause I ain't letting you off for a while buddy."

"Aha." Inuyasha waved of the comment. His uncle was really getting on his nerves but he was used to him by now.

'Whatever I got to call Seshoumaru.' Inuyasha began dialing Seshoumaru on his cell phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Here." Inuyasha gave Kagome a cup of water so she could swallow the cough medicine he gave her. Kagome took the cough medicine and managed to jot it down handing the cup back to Inuyasha. She watched him bring the cup back into the kitchen.

'I feel so much better since Inuyasha came.' She smiled to herself.

"So doctor are you finished taking care of me?"

"No way there's still the full body examination, so take of your clothes." Inuyasha joked coming back into Kagome's bedroom.

"Very funny." Kagome made a face.

"It's late you should go to sleep."

"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha came up to her as she lay more comfortably in the bed. He covered her with the blanket and sat on the bed. Kagome looked at him.

"So are you going to leave now?"

"Nope how can I leave you?" He started taking of his shirt. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha got under the covers with Kagome.

"Nothing."

"You'll get sick."

"It's worth it…and besides I'm too strong to get sick." He made a gesture. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha put his arm over Kagome and brought her closer to him closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

_A/N: YES FINALLY 4TH CHAPTER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Anyway thanx guys for liking this story/how I started it and all your wonderful reviews I loves you all and most importantly HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND KEEP READING!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello Sango." Miroku came behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Hi Miroku." Sango gave him a kiss. "So what crazy plan do you have today?"

"You'll see." Miroku started pulling her down the street.

"Hey not so fast."

"We're almost here calm down." Sango giggled as Miroku impatiently pulled her toward one of the houses.

"Where are we?"

"My friend's crib, he's not home this week so he let me use his pool."

"Pool?" Sango had to process this. Miroku ran behind the house.

"But I don't have my bathing suite." Sango said while still being dragged. Miroku looked back at her with a sexy grin.

"So don't I." Sango's eyebrows rose and she smiled. Finally they were at the pool area. Sango immediately gasped. The pool was lit on either side. It was a perfectly made rectangle with water glistering in it as red rose petals floated back and forth. There were stairs that lead to the pool and two towels lay there folded and waiting to be of use.

Miroku couldn't wait any longer as he stood in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face kissing her gently yet passionately. Sango didn't know what to say, she just wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha woke up to find something soft leaning against him. He looked at the girl whose head was on his bare chest using him as a pillow. Kagome must have rolled over in her sleep and was sleeping soundlessly on him. He listened to her breath. She was so beautiful. Her breasts were moving against his side as she breathed. Suddenly Inuyasha gasped. He hadn't noticed before but one of Kagome's hands seemed to be right between his legs. And her palm was right on his crotch. He only noticed when she suddenly moved her fingers and Inuyasha did not take it well.

'Oh my god what is she doing! If she keeps doing this I don't know what I'll do.' He told himself, but she wouldn't stop moving her fingers. Inuyasha gently lifted her hand and put it lightly on his stomach. Satisfied she didn't wake up he tried to calm down. He stroked her hair trying to get his mind out of the gutter. Kagome moaned and smiled opening her eyes and remembering what happened yesterday. Then she noticed were she was lying and quickly got up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Inuyasha put a finger to her lips interrupting her and smiling at how much she blushed.

'She would be blushing more if she knew what just happened.' He smiled to himself. He motioned her to lie back down next to him this time.

"So did you sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"Of course how can I not when you're here?" Kagome blushed again.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome suddenly screamed.

"What what's wrong?"

"I can breath." Inuyasha was confused for a second.

"I'm not sick anymore, oh my god thank you." She practically jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Inuyasha wasn't thinking at all about that, he was more paying attention to the position they were in. Her legs were on either side of him and she was on top of him hugging him. When she tried to get up he pulled her back to him and captured her lips with his giving her a deep kiss. Kagome returned it for a while, then her eyes shifted to the clock on her night stand.

'9:03!' Kagome screamed din her head.

"Oh my god." Kagome quickly got of, of Inuyasha and started running around the room grabbing her clothes and other various things.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"I have 10 minutes to get to work, oh I'm so going to be late it takes me half an hour to get there." She whined. Inuyasha sighed. He rather liked what they were doing 5 seconds ago and now she was leaving.

"Can't you skip work and stay here in bed all day with me." He said as he came up to her and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry I already skipped a day of work I just can't anymore plus it wouldn't be fair to Rin.'

"Hmmn that name sound familiar.' Inuyasha thought for a second.

"Aren't you supposed to go to work?"

"I start at 10."

"Oh ok well I'll see you tonight I'll call you." She kissed his cheek, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"Lock up for me." He heard her say right before she was gone. Inuyasha looked at the little silver key lying on the nightstand.

Flashback…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you like it that much u?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Yes it's delicious, I have to meet you brother's girlfriend…uh Lin I think, I just have to ask her how she makes this." Kagome swallowed another spoonful of the chicken soup Inuyasha brought her.

"Hey do you have an extra key to your apartment so I can come in incase its locked like if you sick or I just miss you?" He smiled at his last comment. Kagome thought for a second.

"Can you give me my purse?" She found her Keys and started detaching one.

"I knew I had an extra one." She detached the key and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the key and put it on the nightstand.

"I'll give you mine later today when I get a copy."

"Ok." Kagome smiled at him.

End of Flashback…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome smiled at the memory. She had never given any of her boyfriend's a key to anything, let alone sleep in the same bed as them. This was a pretty big step for her. Inuyasha was really special to her and it seemed like she was everything to him.

"Miss Higurashi, miss Higurashi." Kagome snapped out of her thought and turned to the little blonde girl who stood at her desk with a picture.

"Yes Kirara?" "Look Miss Higurashi I finished my picture."

"Oh its beautiful Kirara, is that me and you?" Kagome smiled at the little stick figure drawing with dresses and bows on them.

"Yep do you like it Miss?"

"Oh I love it its very prêt…Oh no sweetie don't eat that." Kagome got up and walked over to one of the boys and took the glue out of his mouth.

"Shippo we don't eat glue, or paste, or crayons…" Kagome sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome here's yours."

"Thanks Rin." Kagome took the coffee from the girl's hands and sat next to Sango at the teacher's lounge. Rin sat across from them with her own coffee.

"So Kagome how'd you get so well so fast." Rin smiled at her and started drinking her coffee. Kagome blushed.

"Oh it's all because of Inuyasha; he was so sweet and came over, thanks to Sango of course." Kagome nudged her in the shoulder.

"Hey I did not do anything." Sango sarcastically denied.

"Anyway he brought me medicine and even chicken soup."

"Chicken soup?" Sango asked.

"Ok I definitely had noting to do with that." All three of them laughed.

"Speaking of chicken soup, Seshy all of a sudden yesterday asked me to make him chicken soup before I went to cover your class."

"Yeah that is weird what's up with chicken soup these days." Sango smiled "So anyway after the chicken soup Kagome you were saying?"

"Oh yeah well…" She blushed even redder now.

"Ooooh Kagome is blushing." Sango mocked her.

"Shut up Sango." Kagome laughed.

"Anyway we slept together and…" Kagome looked at the weird faces of her friends.

"No NO! I didn't mean it like that, I meant we actually slept in the same bed we didn't do anything." The other two girls made "Oh" faces and continued listening.

"And he was the sweetest ever and even asked me for my key."

"Awww." Rin cooed.

"Wow Kagome you're really dating this guy." Sango joked. Kagome eyed her.

"And all because of you." She laughed.

"No you're going to have to thank Miroku for that one."

"Oh speaking of your Miroku tell us about him." Sango swallowed the piece of a bagel she was chewing on.

"Eh not much. So Rin when are you getting married."

"What!" Rin said.

"Oh come on you guys live together, you guys sleep in the same bed it's got to be sometime soon."

"Hey I know what this is, don't try to change the subject."

"Yea tell us about Miroku." Kagome joined in. Sango was about to start when…

"And don't leave anything out." Kagome added. Sango sighed and started telling them about the amazing night she had with Miroku last night of course leaving out the very intimate details. A few minutes later she was finished and the others just awed and complemented her on how romantic her boyfriend is. Sango just let the comment go.

"Hey girls we finally got boyfriend at the same time we should have dinner together."

"Sure why not." Sango said.

"That's a great idea I'd love for Rin to meet Inuyasha."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Seshy I'm home." Rin hung up her jacket and put down her purse kicking of her shoes. Seshoumaru came into the room and immediately put his lips on hers running his hands down her shoulders.

"Mmmn what was that for?" She interrupted the kiss.

"Because I love you so much." He told her and started kissing her neck. Rin through her head back enjoying the sensation he gave her.

"We're uh we're having dinner at 6 with the girls and their boyfriends…oh."

"Oh really?" Seshoumaru wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah and we should get ready and…" Seshoumaru took her hands in his and pushed them against the wall pressing his nose against hers giving her "the puppy eyes" Rin sighed and let go of him walking towards their bedroom and slightly opening the door. Seshoumaru watched from the hallway as she did all this.

"Ok but only ones we have to get going." She opened the door wider and smiled at him. He walked over to her and guided her in while whispering in her ear.

"That's what you always say." He squeezed her butt making her squeal and closed the door behind them.

_A/N: Hey guys finally done wit the fifth I love when you guys give me reviews because that makes me write chapters faster, I'm sorry I know I'm kind of slow also are you mad at me that I'm not describing the lemon part very thoroughly yet because if you read my other story and seem disappointed because you know what I'm capable of anyway tell me all in your awesome reviews love you!111_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to arrive at the restaurant. They were seated and handed menus by the attractive waitress working there.

"Oh we are just going to wait for four more people." Kagome told her.

"Ok call me when you are ready to order." She smiled and walked to the next table. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop smiling already." He laughed at her.

"I can't help it I'm too excited I can't wait for us all to meet each other. It will be you and me, Sango and Miroku, and Rin and Seshy." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You said that ten times already." He sighed. Then he reached in his pocket and took out a little silver key.

"Here they finished making the copy today." Kagome smiled at him and reached for her purse taking out her own keys and attaching his to hers.

"So do you want to come over my place tonight and watch a movie and maybe…do something else." Inuyasha slid his hand slowly up her leg and under her dress and back again. Kagome almost dropped her keys; thank god she managed to have time to attach his key to hers before he did that. Kagome gasped.

"Stop that, there are people here." She managed. Inuyasha liking her reaction leaned to her ear.

"They can't see." He whispered as his hand went higher under her dress almost touching her panties. Kagome started to squirm.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Sango said as she came in the restaurant with Miroku by her side. Inuyasha quickly took his hand away from Kagome and turned his attention to the other couple.

"Hi guys." Kagome smiled sweetly at them.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango sat across from them.

"Where is Rin and…"

"Oh they aren't here yet." Kagome interrupted.

"So you guys order yet?" Miroku said already going through the menu.

…

"Ugh I can't believe we overslept." Rin threw Seshoumaru his shirt.

"Calm down Rin you know you had fun." He gave her a sexy grin and came up to her.

"I told you only ones." She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. He started stroking her hair gently. Rin closed her eyes enjoying the ministration.

"Sess?"

"Mmmn?" He said gently.

"Put on your pants."

…

"Here it is "Sakura Sushi." Finally we're here." Rin walked in the restaurant with Seshoumaru; spotting her friends she quickly pulled Seshoumaru towards them.

"Hey we're here." Rin waved "hi"."

"Hey and I thought we were late." Sango smiled at her.

"Hello." Miroku was about to shake Seshoumaru's hand when…

"What are you doing here!"

"What are you doing here!" Seshoumaru screamed back at Inuyasha who finally decided to turn around in his seat and say hi.

"You two know each other?" Both Rin and Kagome said looking puzzled.

"He's my brother!" Seshoumaru and Inuyasha said at the same time. "You're Inuyasha?" Rin said even more confused.

"You're Lin?"

"It's Rin."

"Um guys I don't think we should scream in here." Sango motioned to the people who stopped eating to watch the commotion.

"Sorry." Kagome smiled nervously at the people.

"Well this is interesting." Miroku said slightly grinning and playing with his tissue on the table.

"So little brother this is why your never home when I call. Seshoumaru smiled looking at Kagome.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said annoyed. Kagome blushed and smiled nervously looking back and forth from the fuming Inuyasha to the smiling Seshoumaru.

"I'm Miroku and this is Sango…" Miroku shook Seshoumaru's hand. Sango smiled. When Inuyasha made no movement to introduce Kagome Miroku continued. "…and this is Kagome." Seshoumaru smiled to the both girls. Miroku and Sango moved over closer to Kagome and Inuyasha so Rin and Seshoumaru could finally be seated. Rin sat next to Miroku and Seshoumaru next to the still fuming Inuyasha.

"So all this time we all knew each other hu?" Kagome said not giving up her nervous tone.

"Sort of." Rin said. Suddenly Inuyasha's expression changed.

"Wait let me get this straight you Seshy?" Inuyasha started cracking up. Seshoumaru eyes Rin. She smiled nervously at him.

"Wait so you made the chicken soup for me?" Kagome's eyes widened and looked towards Rin.

"You gave my chicken soup to Kagome?" Rin looked at "Seshy".

"Well yes he uh asked me to." He pointed at Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you tell me it was for Kagome?"

"You asked your brother to make Rin make me Chicken soup?" Rin and Kagome continued with their individual conversations.

"Oof I have a headache." Sango smiled slightly.

"How about we all just order eh?" Miroku asked trying to indicate that he was hungry.

"Fine." Inuyasha smirked picking up his menu as did everyone else.

…

"Well dinner was interesting." Kagome said as they walked into Inuyasha's apartment.

"Yea I'm stuffed." Inuyasha said putting his hands on his stomach.

"Not that, silly." Kagome giggled.

"You're brother turning out to be Rin's boyfriend." Kagome kicked of her shoes.

"Oh yeah that." Inuyasha's tone got quieter.

"Oh come on we had fun, you laughed when Seshoumaru told that story about Rin trying to work a computer." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha sighed and just pulled Kagome into the living room seating her on the couch. Then he went over to a box and bent down to look at some movies. Kagome quietly watched him enjoying the view.

"What do you want to watch?" Inuyasha asked her. When Kagome didn't answer Inuyasha turned around with a DVD in his hand. Kagome quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling.

"Oh I see what you want to watch." He smirked.

"No I wasn't I…" Kagome instantly turned red.

"Want to watch Underworld?" Inuyasha asked still smiling.

"What is it about?" Kagome looked at the picture on the DVD cover.

"It's like a world with vampires and likings who are like werewolves and there is a war between them, it's really awesome." Inuyasha put the CD in the DVD player and pressed play.

"Will Miroku be back?" Kagome asked looking at a picture of Sango and Miroku next to the phone.

"No he's staying at your place with Sango, She didn't tell you?"

"I guess I didn't ask." She sat on the couch more comfortably as Inuyasha sat next to her putting his arm around her and adjusting the volume on the remote Kagome leaned against him wishing they would be like that forever.

_A/N: Lol ok ok I'll write a lemon really soon cause I miss them lmao so be excited and hope this chap was interesting. I still want to here your opinions on if I should write lemons soon or not cause I'm dyin to lol well R/R! ._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ew, ew, ew, ew." Kagome clinched to Inuyasha closing her eyes.

"It's only blood." Inuyasha said amused.

"Yeah but he bit him and there's just so much ewww." Kagome replied peaking from under his arm with one eyes open. Inuyasha picked up his arm from over her and gently stroked her hair. Kagome looked at him forgetting the movie. He leaned close to her and the couch, him being almost on top.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"What?" Kagome asked confused at the mood change. "Um Irises I guess why do you ask?"

"Irises? Those purple little flowers?"

"Yeah sure…why do you ask?" Kagome repeated.

"I don't know; just want to know what you like I guess." Kagome smiled at him. Then she realized their position. She was practically trapped under him.

"Um Inuyasha? You're kind of on top of me." She blushed looking away by turning her head to the TV.

"I know." He said slyly and moved his lips to her exposed neck when she turned her head. Kagome gasped. He started sucking slightly giving her tiny bites.

"Uh." Kagome moaned. That ticked of Inuyasha…somewhere… He moved to her earlobe her neck, then her collarbone. Kagome couldn't breathe. None of her boyfriends did this with so much talent.

'Oh god.' She screamed in her mind. Her hands were on his sides moving slightly. She gasped and bucked against him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

'Did she just…oh god I better stop if I don't want anything to happen. At least I know what she likes.' He smiled to himself and moved his lips to hers sucking on her bottom lip making her lips puffy.

"Th-the movie." Kagome managed gasping making Inuyasha laugh as he finally got of, of her helping her up. Kagome managed to get her breathing under control and laughed herself.

…

"Who is it?" Sango put on a robe and walked to the door.

"It's me." The man said.

"Who's me?" She opened the door eyes widening making her gasp.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Kagome, is she here?" He demanded.

"What are you doing here Kouga!"

"I said where is she!" He pushed her away making her fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Miroku walked up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who is this guy?" He helped Sango up.

"Kagome's ex, he keeps calling saying he wants her back. He's scum I don't even tell her you call so get the hell out!" She screamed.

"Oh so your that bastard." Miroku came up to him taking him by the collar and looking straight into his eyes.

"What the fuck man you…"

"You come here, hit my girlfriend and demand for the women you cheated on! Let me tell you something, if you don't get out of here like the son of a bitch you are I will not be responsible for my actions. Are we clear?" Kouga just pushed Miroku's grasp away.

"Whatever." Was all he said as he stormed through the door.

"You ok?" Miroku said turning his attention to Sango and closed the door locking it.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid he might hurt Kagome again. What if he comes again and this time she will be home?" Sango said worriedly.

"We'll make sure he doest." He embraced her as she put her head on his shoulder leaning into the hold.

"Maybe you should tell Kagome about this."

"No I don't want to worry her; she seems so happy right now."

…

"So did you like the movie?" Inuyasha turned of the TV with the remote. Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome?" He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was comely breathing.

'She's asleep.' Inuyasha sighed. Just minutes ago she laid her head on his lap and was talking to him. He picked her head up gently and put it back on the couch while he got up. He went into his bedroom and undid the bed then came back into the living room carefully picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom on his bed. He laid her down putting the covers over her.

'She looks so beautiful in her sleep… like she ever doesn't.' He smiled to himself taking of his shirt and then his pant. He turned of the lights and got into bed himself, looking at her until he fell asleep.

…

The sun beamed through each window taking its time, waking up the city slowly. Soon it reached Inuyasha's bedroom piercing Kagome in her eyes and forcing her to wake up. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stretched while her vision came into focus. This wasn't her room, it was messy and there were piles of clothes everywhere, it looked nothing like her room. She looked to her side and gasped. There was Inuyasha sound asleep and she had no idea how she got here. She didn't remember drinking any alcohol or anything.

'Oh Kagome please don't be naked, please don't be naked.' She begged herself picking up the covers and looking herself over. She let out a breath of relief.

'Oh thank god we didn't d anything, oy why can't I remember what happened?'

"You're awake?"

"Aaah." Kagome screamed jumping.

"Why are you screaming?"

"You scared me!"

"Doesn't mean have to scream." He told her.

"How did I get here?" She tried changing the subject.

"You fell asleep and I carried you here."

"Aw that's so sweet." She tried looking innocent.

"Trying to make up for the screaming?" He made a face.

"Yep." Kagome nodded smiling. Then she lied back down trying to calm down.

"Why so jumpy today?" Inuyasha said amused.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed.

"So what did you dream about?" Inuyasha said putting his arms around her lying back down.

"I can't remember." She told him closing her eyes enjoying the cuddling.

"Want to lie here all day?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Mmmn we can't." Kagome moaned. "We have dinner at Rin and Seshoumaru's tonight, it's their one year anniversary remember?"

"Do we have to go?" He moaned.

"Yes wouldn't you want them to come on any special occasion that we have?"

"No if we had a special occasion I would want to do something else." He grinned. Kagome blushed.

"You wish." She stuck out her tongue.

"Yes I do." He said not letting go of his grin.

_A/N: Finally I rewrote the 7th chap oof well all can I say is I have already started the 8th and there is deffinatly a LEMON in there so say wooooooohooooooo aren't you guys excited heeheehee anyway keep reading you guys I love you all mwaaas ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEEEEMMMMOOONN!_

Rin woke up to find Seshoumaru gone but instead f him there was a single red rose lying in his place. She smiled to herself and sat up on the bed smelling the sweet scent. Between the petals lay a little card. Rin took it out and read it.

"Happy anniversary sexy…...

Don't change, come to the living room."….

…. Love...

…. Your Seshoumaru...

She smiled again and got of the bed heading towards the living room not knowing what crazy idea he had this time. He found Seshoumaru lying on the living room floor just in his boxers staring at the ceiling. His attention slowly went to her and he smiled warmly.

"Happy anniversary." Rin said coming up to him and sitting on him, her legs spread on each side of his hips and gently lied on him giving him a sweet kiss.

"You too." He returned the kiss.

"Wow has it been a year already, how did I put up with you for so long?" She said teasing him.

"Hmmn I don't know maybe because you can't resist me." He teased her back moving his nose against hers. They both laughed.

"I found your little present." She slid the rose in Seshoumaru's mouth.

"I shee." He mumbled with it inside his mouth.

"So explain to me why you are lying in the middle of the floor?" She took the rose out of his mouth and put it to the side.

"Just thinking." He simply said.

"Oh and about what?"

"About how I want to have sex in every inch of this apartment." He gave her a sexy grin. Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Oh that sounds nice and guess what?" She slid herself more up sitting on his stomach now.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered huskily. Seshoumaru quickly flipped her over not letting her think and kissed her irresistible lips sliding his tongue deep into her mouth. Rin managed to kiss him back closing her eyes and pressing her hips up to his while sliding her hands down his chest.

"So your not are you?" He grinned going down her body and lifting her nightgown up, spreading her legs he started to work holding her hips up to his face. Rin's smile completely faded and turned into something so full of desire and need. The room was filled with her moans as Seshoumaru pushed his tongue farther in nibbling and biting lightly.

"Ah, Ahh, oh Ses, ah!" Her moans were impossible to take. He instantly was hard. He pulled her nightgown over her head and kissed her neck to her breasts sucking each one making them bud with his touch. She pushed herself against him ones more driving him insane as he pulled his boxers of and positioned himself, holding her legs and finally entering her. His breathing was uncontrollable as he pushed inside her making her scream and buck against him violently. They moved against each other making a rhythm.

Finally Rin couldn't take it anymore as her knees became weak and she exploded with another scream. Her scream didn't help Seshoumaru much as he exploded himself inside her falling on to her stomach breathless. Rin stroked his hair as he lay there trying to catch his breath. Then he turned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Want to go again?" He said between kisses.

"We can't everyone is coming over in a couple of hours and I have to clean and you have to cook you promised." She kissed him.

"Just because I' the head chef at my restaurant does not mean I like cooking 24/7." Rin made a disappointed face.

"I'm just kidding of course I'll cook." He put his hands around her, hugging her. Rin relaxed against him loving how warm he made her feel.

…

The sound of the doorbell reached Rin's ears as she finished putting the forks on their dining room table.

"I'll get it." She called to Seshoumaru in the kitchen. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Happy Anniversary!" Sango screamed and hugged her with one hand holding something in the other.

"Here I brought you my famous macaroni salad." She handed the bowl to Rin.

"Aw thank you."

"Hey Rin." Miroku gave her a kiss in the cheek and handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Oh thank you so much." Rin said smelling the flowers.

"I'll go put these in a vase." She told them while they took of their jackets.

"Sess come out of the kitchen Sango and Miroku are here."

"I'm coming." He called and came out to greet them kissing Sango on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary." She told him. Seshoumaru smiled at her.

"Wow look at that watch." Sango said noticing the gold watch peeking out under Seshoumaru's sleeve.

"Rin got it for me, an anniversary present."

"It's beautiful." Sango said touching it. There was another ring at the door. Miroku kicking of his shoes opened it.

"Hi we're here." Kagome said coming trough the door and kissing Miroku on the cheek.

"Hey." Inuyasha said to Seshoumaru and handed him a bottle of champagne.

"Oh hi Kagome, Inuyasha." Rin said giving each a hug.

"Oh my god you look so beautiful." Kagome squeaked at Rin's white lacey dress.

"Thanks, can you believe only 20 bucks"

"Really?" Sango said feeling the material.

"So what he get you, what he get you?" Sango said excitedly to Rin taking her hand and scanning her fingers. Rin snapped her hand away.

"Stop it you guys and nothing yet he said it's going to be a surprise for later." She said.

"I hear wedding bells." Kagome teased beaming.

"Shut up." Rin blushed.

"Ladies and Gentleman dinner is served." Seshoumaru said with a French accent telling the people to sit down already. The party moved into the living room and digged into the delicious food.

"Mmmn these potatoes are amazing." Kagome said biting one.

"Thanks try the mushrooms." He passed them down to her.

"You guys should check out "Moshi Moshi" Sess cooks such delicious food." Rin beamed.

"That's right you're a chef, why didn't you ever take me to his restaurant?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha.

"You never asked." Seshoumaru ho had the champagne bottle in his hands finally plopped the lid open.

"Ok who wants champagne?" He said pouring it into everyone's glass.

"Miroku started banging his glass with his knife.

"Toast!" He yelled as everyone raised their glasses.

"To the happy couple I just want to say that if you guys stuck with each other for a whole year and you better invite us to the 2nd, 3rd and 4th anniversary…" Miroku winked at them as everyone smiled.

"Uh-Hmmn get married." Inuyasha cleared his throat. Seshoumaru eyed him. Kagome nudged him in the shoulder.

"Ow what did I do?" He acted innocent.

"Anyway as I was saying…" Miroku continued. "…I wish you happiness and lots of love." Everyone drank their champagne.

"Aww that's sweet Miroku thank you." Rin said

"Oh and to great sex!" Miroku added. Everyone almost spit out their drink. Sango hit him over the head.

"What is wrong with you!" She yelled.

"I'll drink to that." Seshoumaru said simply and put his glass to his mouth drinking from it. Sango's eyed widened.

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha added and drank his glass too.

"What?" Sango said in disbelief. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said and rested her head in her palm with her elbow on the table. Sango shook her head. "Ugh men."

"Tell me about it." Kagome agreed. Rin giggled and secretly drank to that herself not knowing Seshoumaru watched her smiling with one hand in his pocket, clutching the little black box for reassurance making sure it's still there.

_A/N: There's your LEMON guys aren't you hhhhaaaaaaapppppyyyy hope you enjoyed it as much as I did more to come so keep reading and MORE RVIEWS I LOVE THEM thank you all ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'11:30.' Rin sighed everyone left about an hour ago and Seshoumaru was in the living room just watching TV. 'Maybe he forgot about the surprise.' She sighed again and continued washing the dishes.

"Sess can you fold up the table?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Already did that." He said flipping through the channels. Then suddenly his phone rand.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir everything is ready up there." Said the man.

"Thank you I already gave the check to your partner."

"Oh ok then we'll come clean up tomorrow."

"Ok goodbye." Seshoumaru hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rin said wiping her hands with a towel.

"The super." Seshoumaru said getting up. "He wants me to go to the roof something's wrong with the satellite dish."

"The satellite dish? What are we the only one's with a Satellite dish, why doesn't he call the other 50 people with a satellite dish?" Rin said a little annoyed.

"I don't know I guess he thinks since I helped him ones I can help him again. You want to come?" He finished putting on his shoes.

"Yeah I want to know what he wants, why does he always calls us?" She also put on her shoes and followed Seshoumaru out the door and up the steps. "When ever anything is wrong he calls you what is wrong with him?" Seshoumaru opened the door to the roof at the top of the stairs and let Rin inside.

'I know you so well.' He smiled walking in after her. Rin walked in a little confused. There was no one there except dozens of white lilies everywhere. Rin looked at Seshoumaru smiling.

"What is this?" She asked coming up to him.

"Happy anniversary." He said. Rin hugged him.

"Oh my god thank you they are my favorite this is the best present ever!" She squealed and ran to one of the flowers bending down and smelling the sweet sent.

"Are you sure that's the best present?" Seshoumaru Whispered behind her.

"What?" Rin got up and turned around. Seshoumaru took her hand and bend down on one knee Rin's eyes widened.

"Rin you are the most important person in the world to me. I can't describe how much I love you. I can't imagine my life without you stay with me…forever Rin?" Rin had tears in her eyes as Seshoumaru took out the little red box from his back pocket.

"Marry me Rin." He said opening it and revealing a little silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle or two sapphires. The moonlight reflected onto the ring as he opened it making it sparkle as a tear ran down Rin's face.

"Yes!" She dropped to her knees giving him the most passionate kiss she could as he embraced her with the same emotion. Seshoumaru took her hand and slid the ring on her finger smiling warmly at her and wiping her tears away.

Then suddenly she kissed him again running her hands through his hair and slightly tugging onto his shirt. "What are you doing?" He pulled away smiling a little confused.

"Moonlight, flowers, proposal on the roof you know how to get a girl turned on." She laughed.

"You wanna on… on the roof!" He looked at her in disbelieve. Rin looked at him smiling and having the look in her eyes that she really wasn't kidding. "Why am I arguing?" He laughed and kissed her.

Flashback…

…...

He walked faster down the hall.

'Damn I'm late again.' Turning the corner he had no time to react as the two bodies collided pushing both of them on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry." She spoke not even looking at the person that she bumped into.

"That's alright it…" His attention turned to her as she picked up her books. Her long dark hair swayed across her shoulders and her creamy skin fitted perfectly for her complexion as he handed her one of her books. Her dark round eyes stared at him as he watched her pink lips move

"Thank you." She said looking up at him now. Long silver hair, amber eyes were gazing at her.

"Are you ok?" He said helping her up not taking eyes of each other.

"I'm…cute, I-I mean good." She turned away blushing. He smiled at her.

"Your Rin right?"

"Yes and you?"

"Seshoumaru, maybe I'll see you around." He took her little hand and placed his lips on it giving a soft kiss, then heading in the opposite direction. Rin looked at her hand blushing.

'I should be late more often.' She joked to herself and went of to class or whatever was left of it.

End of Flashback…

…

'That was the first time we met, gosh I had such long hair back then.' Rin smiled to herself.

"Hello earth to Rin." Sango waved her hand over Rin's eyes.

"Huh what?" Rin snapped from her thoughts.

"I said we're here?" Sango said sitting down next to her and Kagome across from them.

"Where'd you fly of to?" Kagome joked.

"Nowhere." Rin smiled and stuck out her hand in the middle of the table. Both girls screamed getting the attention of almost everyone.

"He proposed!" Kagome squeaked.

"Yes on the roof after you guys left with a bunch of lilies eeeh." Rin beamed.

"Awww how romantic." Kagome cooed.

"And how huge." Sango said examining the ring.

"This is so amazing when's the big day?" Kagome said.

"Oh I don't know yet we haven't really discussed it."

"Yeah you were a little busy eh." Sango elbowed her playfully making Rin blush.

"Eeee Rin's getting married I can't believe it." Kagome smiled.

"Can't believed it? I say about time you guys dated for a year." Sango said frankly.

"Yeah last year I was in college and now I'm engaged it's like a fairytale it's not possible."

"Oh but it is." Kagome said.

"Oh will you guys be my bridesmaids?"

"Yes!" They both screamed excitedly.

"I'm so happy." Rin squeaked. "So anyway you spent the night with Inuyasha again?" Rin changed the subject.

"Uh yeah." Kagome said blushing.

"Did you guys…?"

"No, no!" Kagome said nervously.

"So your still..." Sango kept asking. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Why are we talking about this?" she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Well did you tell him?" Rin asked.

"No why would I do that?" Both Rin and Sango looked at each other.

"What why do you have those faces?" Kagome looked at each girl back and forth.

"No reason." They both said nervously.

"I'm going to go get more coffee." Kagome said trying to get out of there.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Rin asked Sango.

"God no why you think I should?"

"Oh please Kikyo is not even worth mentioning. Besides he should tell her on his own."

"You think he will tell her?" Sango looked at Kagome who poured some coffee in her cup.

"I think he should I don't know. I mean he was really shaken up about that whole Kikyo thing." Rin said worried.

"Yeah he's probably not having sex with her because he's serious and that's good that everything worked out good right?" Sango said.

"Let's hope so."

…

'What's with them? Why do they want me to tell him I'm a virgin so bad, it's not like we're going to have sex anytime soon. We've only gone out for a couple of weeks and besides it's none of their business!' Kagome argued to herself pouring some milk in her coffee.

"Bzzzz…bzzzz…" Her phone vibrated as she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi sexy whatcha doin?" Kagome smiled at her boyfriend's voice.

"Nothing, just having lunch with the girls." She said.

"Oh me too except the girls part." Inuyasha joked.

"Are you coming tonight?" She asked stirring a spoon in her coffee.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh but I'm going to be a little late Myouga is making me stay for making up some lost hours." He said worriedly.

"That's ok." Kagome said I'll wait I have some stuff to do anyway."

"Oh you're not mad?"

"No don't worry." Kagome assured him.

"See you tonight." He said.

"Bye." Kagome hung up her phone and walked back to the girls with her coffee taking sips.

…

Kagome walked into her apartment.

"Ugh I'm exhausted." She put her bag down and went to her bedroom practically falling on her bed with a moan.

'I got to go take a shower.' She got up with another moan and made it into the bathroom turning the water on. She undressed slowly and stepped into the shower letting the water hit every part on her body. About 15 minutes later she was finished. She put on a robe and dried her hair. Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

'It must be Inuyasha but…' She looked at the clock. '7:15…He must o gotten of early.'

"One minute!" She yelled. She quickly put on her blouse and skirt that she had ready for their stay in date. She excitedly opened the door and gasped.

"Kagome." The man said his green eyes widening.

"Kouga." Kagome whispered.

_A/N: So how's my 9th chap heeheehee. Some of you guys seemed to be disappointed about the lemon on chap 8 talk to me what's up wit that? I have already written chaps 10 and 11 so don't worry they'll be up soon. Lol I didn't work on spring break I had to much fun in FLORIDA! Anyways don't forget to review love you mwaaas_

_**P.S.: Want to check out Rin's engagement ring go to ;) ?oid2644&page1&col1&row5&pos13&setshapeHS**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Warning: This chapter contains explicit content involving language and rape;)_

Inuyasha quickly took the paint and ran back to the car quickly getting under it. Myouga watched him run back and forth get under cars the whole day.

"Hey Inuyasha what's with the running never seen you working so hard what happened out of money?"

Myouga laughed like that could ever happen.

"Nah Myouga I got to get to my girlfriend's house so I wanna finish early." Myouga laughed again.

"Damn I like this girl you should have found her earlier, then you would have worked like this everyday." Myouga kept laughing.

"Shut up old man can't you see I'm working?" Inuyasha screamed from under the car. Myouga turned around and walked back to the shop still laughing.

…

"Kagome." The man said as his Green eyes widened.

"Kouga." Kagome whispered. She stood there her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing here?" She managed.

"Kagome come back to me." He said quickly.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Please I need you I can't stop thinking about you."

"No I'm already with someone who cares a lot about me so get out." She screamed and tried to close the door but he pushed it open almost knocking Kagome of her feet. Then he closed the door behind him locking it shakily.

"Get out!" Kagome screamed.

"No I need you. Kagome please come back to me." He came closer to her. Kagome backed away.

"What happened where's Ayame?" Kagome said with a sarcastic voice.

"She left me, she was a mistake you've got to believe me I only want you." Kouga said still coming closer.

"So she left you and now you come to me! God you are so horrible please get out!" Kagome backed away into the bedroom. Kouga followed her into the bedroom and also locked that door.

"Open the door!" She screamed. He came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I've been calling you for weeks I come over and your never here why don't you get it I still love you!"

"No I don't get it! I don't get how you could cheat on me after 3 months; I don't get how you told me you loved me and then slept with someone else. I don't… Are you drunk!" Kagome screamed.

"You reek of alcohol." She tried to push him away, but he tightened his grip on her.

"Let me go!"

"No! I want you."

"Well I don't want you so let go!" she struggled against his grip.

"Did he take you? Did he! Is he better then me so much, does he love you as much as I do? He will never satisfy you as much as I will." He yelled.

"It's none of your business and Yess! He is a billion times better then you, he cares about me. You're a liar, a cheater a mistake I never want to go back to!" The sound of his hand hitting her face was loud, loud and painful making Kagome fall to the floor. He dragged her back up holding her hands tightly behind her back. Kagome's eyes had tears in them.

"You're hurting me." She said glaring at him.

"Oh this is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you, I will prove to you I'm better then he is." He said glaring back into her eyes.

"Are you crazy!" Kagome screamed again but that only made Kouga tighten the grip on her arms.

"You're hurting me!" She cried out.

"Kagome you're so strong, why are you braking?" He whispered the last part cruelly then leaned to kiss her neck.

"I know what you like have you forgotten. He sucked her neck lightly. Kagome's tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks now.

"Let me go your drunk!" She cried out. He flung her harshly on the bed knocking over the lamp on her night stand as it fell onto the floor and shattered while he got on top of her.

"Are you crazy!" Kagome kept screaming and struggling as he ripped open her blouse. He pushed her hands against the bed pinning them and moved from her neck to the top of her bra kissing and sucking lightly.

"Kouga stop!" Kagome begged. Then all of a sudden the door of the bedroom burst open and Kouga was suddenly on the floor with his nose bleeding. Inuyasha ran up to the man he just punched.

"What the fuck is going on, who the hell is this?" He took the collar of his shirt and dragged him for a closer look. Kouga finally came to and upon seeing Inuyasha's face he gasped.

"Inuyasha?" He almost whispered.

"Kouga? This is you ex? Oh you have got to be kidding me." He laughed sarcastically.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Were you actually going to rape her!" Inuyasha's eyes were not amber anymore they looked like blazing fire with all the anger building up in him as he punched him again and again.

"Stop!" He heard Kagome's crying voice scream.

"Why! This bastard was going to rape you don't you fucken get it!" Inuyasha cried out. Kouga almost unconscious couldn't even say anything anymore. His whole body felt paralyzed as the alcohol finally kicked in and the punching only made it worse. Inuyasha dragged him out of the apartment down the stairs and threw him out of the building. Kouga fell onto his knees coughing up blood on the street, seconds later he passed out.

"Oh my, sir are you ok!" A women passing by screamed.

"Someone call the police or an ambulance!" Another man screamed.

…

Inuyasha came back into Kagome's bedroom finding her clutching to her ripped blouse still crying. He came up to her and sat next to her picking her up onto his lap and putting his arms around her. Kaogme instantly grabbed onto his shirt holding him tightly and crying against his chest. Inuyasha held her closer to him.

"Please hold me tighter." She whispered against his chest in a weak voice. He held her even tighter as she cried herself to sleep. He gently lied on the bed with her on top of him holding her still as tightly, not closing a single eye through the entire night.

_A/N: That was a little burly lol Hope you likes the intensity and what do you guys think about when I finish this story of actually changing everyone's name's taking out the Inu stuff and publishing it as a real story well tell me all your opinions in your wonderful reviews love you mwaaz _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

Flashback…

"What are you doing?" Kouga said opening his eyes.

"You can't tell? I'm packing!" Ayame screamed putting more clothes into her suitcase.

"Why are you screaming, why are you packing?" He said getting up.

"I can't take it anymore I'm leaving!" She closed her suitcase and started walking out of the bedroom. Kouga caught her by the arm.

"Why are you leaving?" He said desperately.

"You ask me why I'm leaving! Oh my god! Ok I'll tell you. What time did you come home last night huh?" She screamed making him back away.

"I don't know." He said a little scared.

"Oh you don't know. It was 3! 3am! I waited all night for you and you just come home "Hi sweetie" and fall asleep in bed with your dirty fucking clothes." Ayame yelled fuming with rage.

"I'm tired of your drinking, I'm tired of you! We don't even fucking have sex anymore!" Kouga backed away falling onto the bed as she continued screaming. Then there was complete silence. Ayame waited for him to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She just waved her hand at him giving up and started walking out the door.

"Wait don't leave where are you going?" Kouga said running after her.

"I'm going to Kikyo's at least she knew how to dump her guy before it turned out like this." She got into her car.

"Wait please I'm sorry please don't leave."

"Oh your sorry well I'm sorry I found out you've been calling your ex!" Ayame started the car.

"You know about that?"

"Goodbye Kouga." She drove of.

"Wait Ayame wait…"

…

End of flashback…

'Why the hell am I remembering that day or even dreaming about it.' He said opening his eyes slowly.

"Mnnn…where am I?" Kouga moaned putting his hands to his head looking around at all the doctors and nurses walking by. He lay in a bed, a nurse stood next to him doing something on the counter next to the bed.

"You're at the hospital, you were found last night on the street passed out from alcohol poisoning and you had bruises all over your face which I don't think were made by you just falling." She told him.

"Ow I can't remember anything." Kouga moaned and put his hands on his bandaged head again.

…

"Hello Myouga?" Inuyasha said quietly into the phone.

"Oh Inuyasha hey what's up, why are you whispering?"

"Because there is someone sleeping, I can't come to work today."

"Ah you did get some, wait what? What do you mean?"

"Listen I just can't ok?"

"You damn kids are all the same, first Kouga bails, says some story that he's in the hospital, what in the hell happened to you…Hello? Hello Inuyasha...Damn Kids, can never depend on them." Myouga hung up his phone.

…

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was lying on Inuyasha she warmly smiled, when suddenly she got up.

"Oh my god I'm so late." She tried to get of the bed but was pulled back.

"Calm down you took a couple of sick days of." Inuyasha simply said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I called your school and told them you were sick and needed a couple of sick days of."

"Oh." Kagome lied back down.

"You didn't have to do that." They lied next to each other for a couple of minutes. Inuyasha looked at her. He gently stroked her hair away from her face not showing a single emotion on him making her attention entirely his.

"Are you ok?" He managed softly. Kagome smiled warmly and nodded reassuring him. Another moment of silence passed with nothing but gaze and Inuyasha repeatedly stroking her hair.

"How uh…How…do you know him?" Kagome finally spoke.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"You knew his name…Do you know him?"

"Uh yeah he worked for my uncle at ShaGa motors, I'm going to take of it don't wor…" Inuyasha gasped noticing a red mark just below her eye on her left cheek. He moved her hair aside.

"Did he hurt you!" Inuyasha said in rage. Kagome didn't answer. His look got angrier.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard. He tried to get up but she pulled him back down.

"Don't go." She whispered looking at him.

"But he…"

"Don't go I'm fine please." She put her arms around him.

"But how can you be fine when…"

"I'm fine, I'm ok really." She said against his shoulder. Inuyasha's rage slowly seized as he also put his arms around her holding her close.

"DO you have somewhere to go today?" Kagome asked.

"Not really maybe later on I guess." He answered.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She slowly detached from him. He nodded as she headed towards the bathroom. Inuyasha plopped on her bed and turned on the TV.

…

"We will be evaluating your classes next week please make sure everything is organized…" The principle was discussing during an emergency teacher's meeting.

"Where is Kagome?" Rin whispered to Sang who was sitting next to her.

"Inuyasha called me; he said she's sick again so I told the office." Rin nodded.

"…and please make sure there is no chaos…" The principle looked at the two girls chatting.

"You heard me Ms. Slayer?" He said.

"I heard you sir." Sango smiled sarcastically.

"Alright then let's continue. The children must be given some activity at…"

…

"Inuyasha I forgot my…" Kagome peeked from the bathroom at the bed where Inuyasha was sound asleep.

"…Towel." Kagome slowly came out of the bathroom making sure he was asleep she turned of the TV; she went into her drawer and took out a towel quickly covering herself. She looked back at him.

'I must have exhausted him so much yesterday poor guy, he look dead.' She sighed.

'But I'm so glad he came I don't even want to think what would of happened.' Kagome got dressed into a little red tank top and some grey sweatpants. She went into the kitchen grabbing a broom to sweep up the mess.

'Now I need a new lamp…' Kagome sighed again.

…

The sweet scent of something being cooked in the kitchen filled the room. Inuyasha instantly opened his eyes smelling the air. The noise from the TV could be heard as he walked into the kitchen putting his hands around Kagome who was cooking something on the stove.

"Watcha making?" He said kissing her neck.

"Oh finally you awake." She smiled turning around in his arms and giving him a quick kiss while returning back to the stove.

"I'm making omelet you hungry?"

"What you can't hear my stomach?" Inuyasha joked. Kagome smiled at him. Sit down it's done. Kagome said turning of the stove. Inuyasha sat down at the table as Kagome put the plates with the food on the table. She turned of the TV and sat down herself.

"Mmmn this is good, so hungry." Inuyasha said with his mouth full making Kagome giggle.

"I have to go to the store so, are you going to stay here?" Kagome said drinking coffee.

"No I have to go somewhere myself then…Why? Do you want me to go with you?" Inuyasha said.

"No-no it's ok." Kagome said waving it off. Inuyasha watched her smile. He loved it when he smiled, he hated when she was upset, he would do anything to make her smile like that.

"What is it?" Kagome asked noticing him staring at her.

"Nothing. Just can't stop looking at you." He smiled warmly. Kagome looked at her plate blushing. Inuyasha smiled at her reaction.

…

"Myouga I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said storming into Myouga's office. The man almost fell of his chair.

"Are you crazy, don't scare me like that." Myouga held his hand to his chest.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you Inuyasha sat in a chair. Myouga noticed the worried look in his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I… you know I never ask you anything big right?"

"What's wrong you sound serious?" Myouga said listening closely.

"I am serious. I need to ask you something big. Can you fire Kouga?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"Why I don't…"

"Please don't as questions just please do it" Inuyasha his head in his hands.

"If you don't do it I can't work here anymore…"

"Calm down Inuyasha why do you want me to fire a perfectly good working employee?" Myouga looked at him a couple of seconds. When he didn't answer Myouga gave up.

"Look you can't just not come to work we're partners remember…Alright, I'll think of something." Myouga patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened but you better cheer up fast I ain't your nanny." Inuyasha smiled still holding his hand in his hands leaning against the table looking down.

"Now come on let's have lunch I could eat a bear." Myouga said stepping out of his office. Inuyasha slowly got up and followed him out.

_A/N: OMG finally 11th chapter I've been thinking about this one for sooooooooo long I have my chem. Regents tomorrow grrrrrrrr hate tests. Well I hope you like this chapter thanx for reading ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12**

"Hey boss you called?" Kouga said stepping into Myouga's office.

"Hey there Kouga boy, sit we need to chat for a bit. Kouga promptly sat in the chair facing Myouga.

"Are you all better now?"

"Yeah I'm good." Myouga looked at the slightly bruised spot on his forehead and frowned.

"You say all you remember is what the nurse told you?"

"Yeah I don't remember what happened."

"Do you know where they found you?"

Flashback…

…

"He will never satisfy you the way I will!"

"Kouga you're hurting me!"

"You were actually going to rape her!"

End of flashback…

…

"Ugh." Kouga rubbed the bruise on his forehead.

"Your head hurts son?" Myouga asked him.

"No I just keep having these flashbacks of memories their all fuzzy. I'm sure I'll remember at some point." He said still rubbing his bruise.

"Listen the thing I called you here for is well the business is kind of low and I need to evaluate some of the workers because well because I can't afford them frankly…"

"So you're firing me…?" Kouga finished for him.

"Well I have some of these businesses you can try out I can personally recommend you…"

"Bullshit this is the most successful business in town, no way your business is low, you got more customers then both of the other businesses near us combined!" Seriously did I do something wrong? Is it because I was at the hospital?"

"No not particularly, look I'm really sorry and really it's the money, it's not your fault you should really try one of the ones I wrote down for you they probably pay more even."

"Whatever, go to hell." Kouga walked out of the office slamming the door. Myouga leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"The thing you got to do for the damn family.

…

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku you done yet?" Inuyasha said as Miroku picked up the phone.

"Yeah just finished my last class what's up?"

"I'm hungry, meet me at Moshi Moshi. We'll get free food."

"Yeah I figured you'd only be going to your brother's restaurant to get free food but I'm so there."

"Ok see you there in 20 min I got second line…Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha you coming to work tomorrow?" Myouga said discretely.

"I thought we talked about this." Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Yes and I took care of it now are you coming to work or should I suddenly promote one of my workers as vice president?"

"Alright chill I'm coming, I'm coming."

"I knew that would get you, see you tomorrow dimwit."

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha screamed into the phone but the line was already disconnected.

…

"What about orange?" Rin pointed at a magazine. Sango made a face.

"Ew we'll look like we're in prison." She said.

"Or like pumpkins." Kagome added. Sango and Rin giggled.

"I like the blue one." Sango pointed at the dress on the next page.

"Me too." Kagome agreed.

"Ok, ok blue it is." Rin laughed.

"Whew the brides dresses decided, flowers decided. Ooh food let's do that. So what do you think chicken, steak or fish?"

"Hold on did you guys decide where your going to get married?" Sango asked.

"Oops I forgot to tell you, your never going to believe what Seshoumaru agreed to; Rose Garden!" Rin said excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Kagome beamed. Sango's eyes widened.

"Are you serious that place costs so much?"

"I Know I told him but he insisted." Rin exclaimed.

"Awww he loves you so much, that place is so beautiful." Kagome cooed.

"Besides he inherited a lot from his dad two years ago so I'm guessing that's where the money is coming from." Rin continued.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that's right Seshoumaru's dad dies two years ago." Sango remembered.

"Inuyasha's father died?" Kagome realized.

"Yeah didn't I tell you?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha probably inherited a whole lot too." Sango pointed out.

'He never told me he died.' Kagome continued to herself.

"So you guys agree with rose garden?" Rin changed the subject.

"Definitely." Kagome said quickly. Rin smiled.

"You're so excited." Sango laughed at her.

"So what you're going to be just as excited." Rin teased her back.

"I'm not so sure I don't think I'm the marrying type…"Sango said quietly.

"What?" Both girls screamed in unison.

"What do you mean; you don't want to marry Miroku?" Kagome said shocked.

"I don't know, I'm just not sure, can we drop this!" Sango snapped. Rin and Kagome looked at each other for a second.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Me too." Rin apologized.

"It's fine, it's no big deal, beside I think you should do steak and fish and let the guests decide when they come in.

"That's a great idea." Rin said writing it down.

"Yeah that's good." Kagome agreed.

"What time is it?" Sango asked.

"11:21, 9 more minutes till our lunch break done" Kagome answered.

…

"Hey Seshoumaru, 2 specials on the house right here." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen followed by Miroku.

"Ah… little brother, so nice to see you. Get out of my kitchen." Seshoumaru said as he took some salt and sprinkled some into the dish he was working on.

"Come on we're hungry give us something, we came all the way here to taste your amazing cooking." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Shut up you came for free food." Seshoumaru rolled his eyes even though his back was turned to them. Miroku laughed.

"I'm going on break in five minutes I'll feed you then. Now get out of my kitchen!" Seshoumaru said.

"Yes sir chef sir." Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time laughing. Seshoumaru threw an unopened bag spoons at them.

"Alright, alright we're leaving; you don't have to throw silverware." Inuyasha said walking out of the kitchen and laughing with Miroku.

…

Seshoumaru walked near the table where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at with 2 trays in his hands. He put them down in front of them and sat down himself next to Inuyasha.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Chicken Teriyaki, eat it its good." Seshoumaru replied putting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand.

"Mmmn it's good." Miroku said already eating. "Where's your food? He asked.

"Oh I'm not hungry." Seshoumaru replied yawning.

"So is this your last yeah in college?" Seshoumaru asked.

"Yep last one finally." Miroku replied.

"What doctor are you going to be again?" He asked.

"Gynecologist." Inuyasha said and started laughing hysterically. Seshoumaru smiled.

"Shut up, what the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku gave Inuyasha a look.

"I'm gonna be a surgeon." Miroku answered. Seshoumaru nodded.

"So who's sleeping where tonight?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I don't think I'm spending the night with Sango today." Miroku said.

"Oh come on why not?" Inuyasha said disappointedly.

"Poor Inuyasha can't do it with Kagome for one night ooh." Miroku teased.

"Shut up it's not like that." Inuyasha said pissed.

"Don't tell me you sleep there and do nothing?" Miroku's eyes widened "It's a complicated situation and we've only dated for 2 weeks." Inuyasha raised his voice.

'He still hasn't done it, is he still not over her?' Miroku thought to himself.

"Oh my god are you serious, please I beg you enlighten me how you can go over there sleep next to her and not even touch, please tell me how you manage to do that." Miroku said raising his eyebrows.

"We touch… and has it ever occurred to you that I might really like this girl!"

"Well I really love Sango but I can't stand not touching her." Miroku grinned.

"That's probably why she's no sleeping with you tonight." Inuyasha joked.

"That's not it we sort of had a little fight." Miroku said.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked chewing his food.

"I think… marriage…we started talking about Rin and Seshoumaru getting married then somehow it lead to our own marriages and all of a sudden she says she doesn't want to get married for a long time and that she's not the marrying type, so I asked her why and she gets pissed and starts yelling that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Do you know why she got pissed?" Miroku sighed.

"No idea, what do you think Seshoumaru?"

"Seshoumaru?" Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Seshoumaru who laid his head on the table now.

"Hey don't fall asleep on us here; Miroku needs your professional help." Inuyasha shook him.

"Huh what?" Seshoumaru picked his head up wiping his eyes.

"Did something special with Rin last night?" Miroku laughed.

"Pervert." Inuyasha eyed him. No Rin kept me up all night yesterday picking out flowers." Both Miroku and Inuyasha laughed hysterically.

"You're so whipped." Inuyasha kept laughing.

"Shut up I can't wait till ya'll get married then I'm going to be laughing my ass of. Seshoumaru smiled sleepily. "Not for me, apparently Sango doesn't want to get married." Miroku sighed again.

"She didn't say that." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well not wanting to get married and not wanting to get married a long time Is practically the same thing." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Did you ask her why?" Seshoumaru said. "Obviously I did and then she got pissed."

"You should talk about it more I think." Seshoumaru said.

"I'll try." Miroku said sighing.

Flashback…

…

"You're hurting me!" A women's voice screamed. "Kouga stop!"

End of flashback…

…

"Ugh." Kouga put his hand on his head. He sat up on the bed slowly. 'What the hell are these voices, this is the worst hang over.' He moaned. 'Why can't I remem…' He gasped eyes widening.

Flashback…

…

"Are you drunk?" Kagome screamed. "You reek of alcohol." Kagome tried pushing him away but he just tightened the grip on her. "Let me go!" "No! I want you." "Well I don't want you so let go." She struggled against him.

"Did he take you? Did he! Is he better then me so much, does he love you as much as I do? He will never satisfy you as much as I will." He yelled.

"It's none of your business and Yes! He is a billion times better then you, he cares about me. You're a liar, a cheater a mistake I never want to go back to…"

End of Flashback…

…

"Oh my god I hit her, I tried to..." Kouga leaned against his hands putting his elbows against his knees, moisture forming into his eyes. 'I remember everything oh god I hurt her...'

_A/N: Whew finished typing the 12th one I have already finished the 13th now I have to type it lol please keep reading and reviewing_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rin shifted in her bed. She and Seshoumaru had just lied down for the night. She sighed and looked at him. His back was turned to her and he was breathing gently.

"Seshoumaru?" Rin said quietly.

"Mmmn?" Seshoumaru moaned tiredly.

"Can I ask you something?" Seshoumaru turned to Rin.

"What's wrong, you said my full name." He said looking at her.

"It's nothing bad it's just I was thinking what if we invited my dad?" She said even more quiet.

"What!" Seshoumaru yelled turning on the lamp next to the bed and sitting up to look at her. Rin also sat up.

"It's just he's my dad and it's out wedding shouldn't he at least know I'm getting married?" She said playing with the end of her nightgown avoiding his eyes.

"I do not want to see that man at our wedding!" Seshoumaru yelled at her.

"I can't even believe you would ask me that, did you forget how he treated you, he hurt you, he kicked you out of your home, he beat you for crying out loud, all the things he's done how can you possible want him at our wedding!"

"Well he's my father and maybe he changed after all this time and you can't blame me for wanting my own father at my own wedding!" She yelled back at him looking at his eyes as her own began to water. Seshoumaru put his arms around her pressing her against his chest.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said stroking her hair as she whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's just People like that don't change, if you want to invite him go ahead but he is just going to make you upset and I don't like it when your upset." He said more calmly now. He ran his thumb across her cheek wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry ok?" He whispered. Rin nodded against him. They lied back down slowly as Seshoumaru turned of the light, then he put his hands back around her and closed his eyes.

…

Inuyasha lied in his bed. His eyes open starring at the ceiling in complete darkness. He turned over and lied on his stomach letting his hands fall onto the other pillow. He hadn't removed the second pillow since Kagome slept over.

'Wow it actually feels weird that she's not here.' Inuyasha looked at the pillow. He tried turning to the other side and closing his eyes but that only made images of Kagome appear.

'I can't sleep…' He sighed.

'So I said, "What are you saying you don't' want to get married?" and she said "No not for a long time." And I said "Why not?" and then she left…ugh! What did I do wrong?' Miroku mentally screamed.

"Miroku? What are you doing?" Inuyasha said coming out of the bedroom and seeing Miroku on the couch watching TV as he drank a beer.

"Watching a rerun of today's game." Miroku said and took a sip of his beer.

"Who's playing?" Inuyasha walked towards him.

"Mets and cubs." Miroku answered.

"Why is it mute?" Inuyasha sat on the couch.

"Didn't want to wake you." Miroku took another sip.

"Aha ok seriously now." Inuyasha eyes him.

"Ok it's in Spanish." Miroku admitted yawning.

"Can't sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, you?" "Nope." He sighed.

"Want a beer?" Miroku handed Inuyasha a bottle.

"Yep." Inuyasha sighed again watching the game.

…

"Sango pass me the soap." Kagome said from the shower.

"Here." Sango handed her the soap. She put some tooth paste on her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth.

"So you sleeping here tonight hu?" Kagome said from the shower.

"Aha." Sango mumbled.

"And Miroku is sleeping at his place?" Sango spit into the sink.

"Yep." She said wiping her mouth.

"Feels weird doesn't it?" Kagome said over the sound of the water.

"I guess." Sango mumbled again brushing her teeth.

"We haven't slept in our apartment together for a couple of weeks now." Kagome continued.

"I'm turning on the sink." Sango said and started rinsing her mouth.

"That's ok I'm done." Kagome said wrapping the towel around herself. She looked at Sango and frowned.

"So you're not going to tell me what's wrong?" Sango turned around.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Oh come on don't pretend you don't know." Kagome started dressing into her pajamas.

"What, I can't have one free night without Miroku!" Sango snapped.

"No that's not what I meant; did you guys have a fight?" Kagome said drying her hair. ,

"Yes…no…I don't know." Sango said irritated, walking out of the bathroom.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing." Sango screamed from her bedroom.

"You're eventually going to tell me!" Kagome yelled back.

"No I'm not!" Sango shut the door to her bedroom. She lied under the covers putting her headphones on and turning the volume on her CD player to the highest volume possible as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come out.

…

Kagome finally lied down into her bed and took out a book to read. She had just found the page she left of on when a loud banging reached her ear. She got up and went to the door.

"Who is it? Do you know what time it is?" She started opening the door.

"Kagome it's me Kouga." Kagome gasped loudly and quickly shut the door locking it, and then grabbed the nearest phone.

"Kagome please listen…" Kouga said through the door.

"Get the hell out of here I'm calling the police. Kagome cried out in a shaking voice turning on the phone.

"Oh my god it was true I can't believe I… Kagome I'm so sorry!" Kouga fell to the hallway's floor putting hid hands over his eyes.

"I can't believe I hurt you…oh god!" He said shuddering.

"How could I have done that?" He put his head on his knees whimpering. Tears ran down from Kagome's eyes.

"I'm such a horrible monster I don't deserve to live." He banged the floor with his fist.

"Hello what's your emergency?" A woman said through the phone.

"Hello?" The women repeated.

"Sorry wrong number." Kagome whispered and turned of the phone. She came up to the door, not knowing what she was doing; she unlocked the door and opened it. Kouga continued to weep into his lap.

"I'm so horrible!" He mumbled through his cries. "How could you come near me? I'm such a monster!" He continued. Kagome went down on her knees.

"I…don't know." She whispered almost impossible to hear.

"I hurt you! I…" He continued to cry. All Kagome's thoughts flew out of her and as if someone else was controlling her she pilled him to her so that he was crying into her lap.

"I…I…forgive you." She said sighing not believing her own actions. Kouga cried even harder into her lap mumbling something Kagome could no longer understand. She put her hands on top of his head stroking his hair lightly as Kouga continued to weep.

_A/N: Hope this chapter isn't to eh you know lol and the next chapter will be something very special hehehe lol anyway keep reading you guys and I love all your emails ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sango opened her eyes slowly yawning. She sat up on the bed and noticed she was still wearing her headphones.

"Ah I forgot to turn it of." She looked at her CD player. Her thoughts were confirmed defiantly out of batteries. She came out of her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen when suddenly she stopped.

"Kagome?" She came up to the motionless girl on the couch.

"Kagome?" Sango shook her awake. Kagome moaned but opened her eyes nevertheless.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Sango asked.

"I was watching TV and I fell asleep." Kagome said getting up.

"Then why are you dressed?" Sango pointed out Kagome's clothes.

"Oh I had to do something." Kagome said realizing that Sango would never believe that and she would eventually have to tell her anyway.

"Do what?" Sango frowned.

"Walk Kouga home." Kagome answered sitting back down on the couch.

"What! He came by?" She said shocked and sat next to Kagome.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god what happened? Are you ok?" Sango's eyes widened.

"I'm fine I took care of it he came by the first time drunk and it got out of hand but Inu…" Tears suddenly formed in Sango's eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you because you were so happy with Inuyasha so I deleted every time he left a massage and I made him leave when he came I'm sorry."

"Wait he came before?"

"And now he came and…"

"Calm down everything is fine Inuyasha was there everything was fine it's ok." Kagome assured her. Sango wiped her eyes.

"Wait Inuyasha was there? He came more then ones?"

"He came yesterday to apologize on his knees and we talked for a long time and I took care of it, he won't come again."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure. Now…I'm going to make breakfast and you are going to tell me about Miroku ok?" Sango sighed. "I'll try, but you're not mad for what I did?" She said worriedly.

"No, don't worry I'm not mad, just next time tell me if someone calls no matter how it's going to make me feel." She smiled.

…

Sango sat at the kitchen table. Kagome put the plates on it and sat down herself.

"You can talk now." Kagome said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really? Then why are you sleeping here instead of Miroku's?" Kagome eyed her. Sango opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it.

"Come on you can tell me." Kagome pointed out.

"We were talking about Rin and Seshoumaru, getting married and starting a family and then he starts talking about our own marriage and how wonderful it would be if we had lots of kids and everything…" Sango's voice broke and her eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry I'm not hungry." She got up and headed to her room.

"Sango wait." Kagome followed her in to her room. Sango turned around.

"I just don't want to talk about it ok?" She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kagome put her arms around her.

"Ok." She said as Sango put her head onto her friend's shoulder.

…

"Inuyasha? Why didn't you go home yet? Everyone left already." Myouga said looking at Inuyasha who was busy painting a car. Inuyasha turned around.

"What are you talking about? Why did everyone leave?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Oh shit did I forget to tell you? See what happens when you miss a day."

"What the hell are you talking about old man!"

"I told everyone yesterday that I'm going upstate with Rima and Yuki for a vacation. Everyone has a week of." Myouga said.

"What! A week? Why didn't you tell me!" Inuyasha screamed. "I thought I told everyone, I forgot that you weren't here yesterday.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Aunt Rima is actually going upstate? And why are you taking Yuki? What is she going to do there?"

"Yeah Rima wants a vacation and Yuki is only 15, she can still have fun with her parents." Myouga pointed out.

"Whatever I'm out, see you in a week." Inuyasha said walking out of the shop.

…

"How did your evaluation go?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Pretty good, until Meiko started crying." Sango sighed. Kagome giggled putting her hand over her mouth.

"Hey are you going to Inuyasha's right now?" Sango asked.

"No Why?"

"Oh I wanted to know if you could pick up my hair dryer I forgot it there."

"I thought you were going to make up with Miroku." Kagome looked at her.

"Yeah I am. I just wanted to do my hair before I go there you know."

"Alright I have to go to the store anyway it's on the way so I'll go." Kagome said as they walked out of the school.

"Oh great thanks, well see you tonight."

"See ya." Kagome headed towards her car.

'Poor Sango, She should talk to Miroku about what happened.'

Bzzzz…Bzzzz….Kagome's phone vibrated. Kagome reached into her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful." Kagome smiled hearing Inuyasha's voice.

"Hi what's up?" "Nothing I missed you last night." Inuyasha smiled to himself.

"I missed you coo." Kagome mumbled.

"You missed me coo?" Inuyasha laughed.

"What? I'm eating ice-cream." Kagome giggled. A mental picture of Kagome swirling her tongue around the ice-cream cone he bought her that day in the park jumped into his mind.

"Mmmn I'm imagining." Inuyasha said slyly. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah I'm running my tongue all over it." She said mocking him. Inuyasha's insides were turning.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yeah." Kagome laughed noticing the brake in his voice and deciding to play with him a little more.

"Now I'm putting it deep into my mouth and sucking the tip of it. She continued mocking him. Inuyasha inhaled slowly, closing his eyes imagining something completely different.

"Now I'm licking of the melted part that's drip-ping." She said the last part really slowly. Something really nudged between Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha gasped slowly.

"I'll see you tonight." Kagome said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah." Inuyasha managed.

"He's so stupid." Kagome giggled again and shut of her phone heading to her car with the groceries.

'Ok next stop Sango's dryer.'

Inuyasha shut of his phone as his hands slid lower to his jeans undoing them…

…

Kagome went up the stairs, finally reaching Inuyasha's and Miroku's apartment. She took out the keys that Sango had given her. She inserted the key.

'Come on open.' She sighed but the key wouldn't budge. She twisted the doorknob.

'It's open?'

"Is anyone here?" She said not too loudly. There was no answer. She walked passing the living room down the hallway and peeked into Miroku's room. No one was there. She saw Sango's dryer next to the mirror and picked it up.

"Oh…Ugh…" Kagome turned around and walked towards Inuyasha's room where the noises were coming from. The door was closed.

"Ugh…Kagome…" The moaning continued.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome opened the door.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped closing her eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed pulling his pants back up.

"I'm sorry!"

"Kagome wait." Kagome ran out of the apartment closing the door after her. She looked at the dryer in her hand and smiled twitching her nose, then proceeded down the stairs to her car.

Inuyasha banged his head against his bed, couldn't help but smile embarrassed.

_A/N: Lol wasn't that a good one, oh if only u could see Kagome's face in my mind lol. Well I sure put this chapter up pretty fast lucky you guys eh. When I finish my website I'm going to put all your reviews there ;) So please keep emailing me I love you all r/r!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Oh yes Lemony Goodness_

Rin looked out the window from her car. Every rain drop that fell against it she felt more nervous. She watched them smear across the window and leave a little trail of dots. She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes trying to calm down. Seshoumaru looked at her, then looked back at the road.

"What's wrong?" He said stopping at a red light.

"Nothing, just nervous." She sighed. Seshoumaru smiled. The light turned green. He continued driving.

"Don't be." He said rubbing her thigh gently with one hand.

"You've met my mom before." He said.

"Yeah but how will she react when we tell her we're getting married? And I don't even know if she likes me…" Rin sighed again.

"What's wrong with you? She loves you; every time she calls she asks how you are."

"Really?" Rin looked at him.

"Yeah, so don't be nervous ok?" He looked at her then at the road again.

"Yeah tell that to the butterflies in my stomach." Rin said sighing and put her hand over Seshoumaru's that was on her thigh. Seshoumaru took her hand into his and squeezed it for reassurance.

…

Inuyasha sat on the couch watching TV and arguing with himself whether he should go to Kagome's or not. Suddenly the door of his apartment opened and Miroku walked in with his hair all wet.

"Damn even from my car to here I got wet. The weather is hell." He said going into the bathroom and coming out with a towel.

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

"You're a little late, went to the library?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I went to my parent's house, mom needed me to help dad fix the window cause you have to hold it from both sides and shit anyway she gave me tons of food so we got like 3 dinners in here." He said going into the kitchen and putting the food in the fridge. He came into the living room and sat on the couch with Inuyasha wiping his hair with the towel, then put it over his shoulders.

"Hey why aren't you at Kagome's?" Miroku realized. Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"Ok Myouga is gone for a week so I came home at like 4. Then she came here all of a sudden and caught me…you know." Inuyasha smiled, blushing.

"Caught you what?" Miroku said with a confusing look on his face. Inuyasha smirked.

"You know…being…happy." He said still smiling.

"Holy shit." Miroku started laughing.

"Well what does she expect, you're not getting any."

"Shut up." Inuyasha hit him on the shoulder.

"Now I don't know if I should go." Inuyasha told him.

"Why not?" Miroku frowned.

"Because, well I don't know, I have absolutely no idea." He sighed.

"I do, you go over there laugh about it and that's it." Miroku simply stated.

"Easier said then done." Inuyasha looked at him.

"No it's really that simple just go; I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like she didn't enjoy the view."

"Will you stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I won't until you get up and go." Miroku pushed him up.

"Alright, alright." Inuyasha said annoyed and put on his jacket.

"Take an umbrella." Miroku called out.

"It's fine my car is 5 feet away." Inuyasha said and closed the door.

'That's what you think.' Miroku sighed. Inuyasha headed down the stairs.

"Sango?" He looked at the hooded girl carrying an umbrella that was slowly dripping on the floor going up the stairs.

"Inuyasha? Oh hi, you're going to Kagome's?" Sango asked.

"Yep, see ya." He said passing her.

…

Miroku watched the apartment door open.

"You forgot something?" Miroku asked. Sango walked through the door taking her hood off.

"Sango?" Miroku got up and walked to her.

"I…" She tried to speak. Her eyes looked at the floor. She couldn't find the right words; even though she thought about it the entire bus ride.

"I…" She started again but stopped. Suddenly Miroku's lips were on hers. She started kissing him back as he put his arms around her. Sango's eyes started to water. Miroku hugged her tighter making his chin rest on her shoulder and hers on his.

"I'm sorry I got mad." She whispered.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it." She continued. Miroku nodded against her.

"Please don't ever leave again." Miroku said.

"I won't." Sango said wiping her eyes.

"No I mean it, don't leave…stay." He said looking into her eyes now.

"Move in with me. Stay." Miroku repeated and kissed her again.

"Ok." She said putting her head against his chest. Suddenly Sango was in Miroku's arms bridal style and was carried into his bedroom. He laid her down kissing her neck. Sango moaned slightly and unbuttoned her jeans. Miroku took the end of her tank top and pulled it over her head undoing her bra.

He kissed her neck, between her breasts moving downwards to her bellybutton then he pulled her jeans of kissing her sweet lips. He removed the rest of his clothes and pulled down her panties.

She put one leg on each side of him so that he was in between. He thrust into her never leaving her lips. The room was filled with their moans and grunts and as the night passed neither could ever imagine that they could ever be apart again.

…

Kouga knocked on the door furiously. His heart pounded faster every second that passed. His nervousness made his stomach bend inside, but he was determined to go through with what he intended to do; he couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try. Kouga watched the door knob turn. A tall man opened the door.

"Yes?" He said looking at Kouga.

"Where's Ayame!" Kouga shouted. The man raised his eyebrows at Kouga's tone.

"Who are you again?" The man asked.

"Are you with her now!" Kouga said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" The man said confused.

"Yo, baby there's some guy here." The man called back.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Baby?" Kouga growled under his breath.

"Kouga?" "Oh Kikyo, where is Ayame?"

"You shouldn't be here." She told him.

"Just let me see her." He demanded. Kikyo sighed.

"Sweetie could you go call Ayame?" She gave him a kiss.

"Yeah sure." The man walked away.

"So what? Is that your new boyfriend?" Kouga asked.

"Something like that." Kikyo managed a smile.

"What is he doing here?" Ayame came out of the apartment.

"He really wants to talk so I'll leave you to it." Kikyo disappeared into the apartment closing the door after her.

"Ayame listen I was really stupid I love you please come back." Ayame crossed her arms.

"What is wrong with you!" She yelled.

"I left, don't you get it? I'm not coming back so just go." She turned around to open the door but Kouga grabbed her arm turning her around.

"No! Listen." He fell onto his knees hugging her waist.

"I love you! And I want to be with you, I haven't been drunk for the longest time and I'm never going to again. I got a new job that pays really well so we can get better now. I'm begging you please come back I love you please!" He stood up and put his arms around her pressing her to him.

"I love you too but…" Ayame sighed.

"How can I forgive you I…" Kouga captured her lips shutting her up and giving her a long kiss.

"I'll do anything you want just come back." He pressed her against him.

"You promise?" Ayame whispered against him.

"I swear." Kouga said capturing her lips again.

_A/N: I did the 15 chapter! BRING OUT THE CHAMPAIGNE! Lol j/k it's my dad's b-day and it's like 10:58 and I finally finished and I included a little lemon Finally right? Lol. The next chapter is so awesome I love it when Inuyasha comes to kagome's apartment it's so hot! And I'm so excited lol so I'll let you give me reviews now thanx for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16**

Kagome sat down at her kitchen table with a cup of hot coffee. She looked at the clock on the wall.

'8:06, I guess he's not coming.' She sighed and drank her coffee. Then she laid her head on the table moving her coffee to the side. She moaned annoyed. There was a loud knock at the door. Kagome instantly stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and gasped. Inuyasha stood there practically all wet and sniffling a bit.

"Hey." He said raising his eyebrows and looking at her.

"I…" He tried to start.

"Oh my god you're all wet come in." Kagome pulled him by his hand into the living room. She took of his jacket and sat him on the couch.

"I'll be right back she told him and went into the bathroom, then came back out with a towel handing it to him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said drying his hair with it.

"I didn't even know it was raining." She said watching him.

"Yeah it's pouring out there." He stopped drying and looked at her. A few moments passed. Then suddenly they both started laughing.

"Why, why did you have to come in?" Inuyasha smiled holding his head with his hands. Kagome giggled.

"I'm sorry." She said closing her eyes with her hands and shaking her head in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you were doing that at 4pm." She gave him a look.

"Well it was your fault." Inuyasha pointed out.

"How was it my fault!" Kagome said shocked.

"You got me turned on with all your ice-cream talk and shit." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome blushed slightly. Inuyasha smiled at her shaking a bit.

"Oh god, you're shivering, take your shirt of." She got up and went into her bedroom.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha told her. Kagome brought him a blanket.

"Do you want to get sick?" She said and pulled his shirt over his head. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist pressing her against his body.

"Oh." Kagome gasped dropping the shirt on the couch and falling onto his lap. She said on him, his legs in between hers, her knees touching the couch slightly. He cupped her cheek pulling her lips to his giving her a long deep kiss. Kagome closed her eyes kissing him back and using her tongue to play with his. Inuyasha rested his head on her chest.

"God I missed you." He told her. Kagome smiled.

"It's only been a day." She said stroking his hair.

"It's been a long day." He sighed.

…

Seshoumaru pulled up into the mansion's driveway. Finally turning of the car. He and Rin got out. Rin looked around remembering the huge fountain that was still their splashing water on her shoes as it always had. Rin backed away a bit.

"I forgot how big this place was." She said looking at the balcony on the second floor.

"Yeah." Seshoumaru said putting his arm around Rin's shoulders and walking her to the front door. Rin's heart pounded even harder. Seshoumaru rang the doorbell. The door opened and a tall blonde girl stood at the door. Her light brown eyes widened.

"Seshoumaru?"

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Seshoumaru said surprised and hugged her.

"Visiting." She said hugging him back.

"Is that Seshoumaru? Come on in the living room." A woman's voice was heard.

"Hello I'm Rin." Rin smiled at Yuki as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm Yuki Seshoumaru's cousin really nice to meet you. She smiled back. They walked into the living room.

"Oh Seshoumaru, hi honey. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." A black haired woman came up to Seshoumaru hugging him.

"It's been a week mom." Seshoumaru kissed her cheek.

"Oh! And you brought Rin; it's so nice to see you again dear." She hugged her.

"Hi Mrs. Taisho." Rin said hugging her back.

"Nonsense, call me Izayou."

"Ok." Rin managed a smile.

"So this is the famous Rin." Said another blonde but older woman sitting at a table.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" A gray haired man said coming up to Rin and kissing her hand. Rin blushed.

"Yes she is." Seshoumaru smiled at her.

"I'm Myouga Seshoumaru's uncle and this is my wife Rima and our daughter Yuki." Myouga said as Rin shook everyone's hand.

"Sit, sit I'll go tell Miki to make tea." Said Mrs. Taisho. Rin and Seshoumaru sat on the sofa.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be upstate?" Seshoumaru asked Aunt Rima.

"We're supposed to be." Myouga smirked.

"Calm down we'll go in an hour, I wanted to visit Izayou on the way." Aunt Rima explained.

"So you guys are visiting too?" Yuki asked leaning against the sofa across the one Rin and Seshoumaru we're sitting on.

"Yeah we're visiting." Seshoumaru smiled looking at Rin.

"Ok. Ok no one talk until I'm sitting." Mrs. Taisho walked towards Rin and Seshoumaru with 3 cups of tea on a tray. Miki walked in with 3 more cups of tea heading towards Myouga and Rin. Everyone was handed a cup of tea and Mrs. Taisho finally took a seat at the table across from Rima.

"Ok I'm sitting, continue." She said mixing her tea with a spoon.

"Are you going to be ok driving at night?" Rin asked.

"Oh we'll be fine deer. Myouga is a good driver." Rima smiled at her.

"So Myouga tells me Inuyasha has a nice girlfriend." Mrs. Taisho turned to Seshoumaru.

"Uh…yeah she's nice, she's Rin's friend they work together." Seshoumaru said.

"Oh that's nice tell him to bring her here sometime." She smiled.

"Yeah she's a pretty attractive girl, never seen Inuyasha work so hard to finish early to see her." Myouga laughed.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Taisho laughed. Rin nudged Seshoumaru with her arm a bit.

"But their here." Seshoumaru whispered.

"So what?" Rin sighed.

"I can't wait anymore." She said with an excited look in her eyes. Seshoumaru laughed at her.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" Myouga raised his eyebrows.

"Um we actually have an announcement." Seshoumaru took Rin's hand into his.

"We're engaged." Rin said, excited as her and Seshoumaru stood up.

"Oh my god!" Rima and Mrs. Taisho screamed.

"Wow." Yuki's eyes widened. Mrs. Taisho Ran up to Rin and Seshoumaru and hugged each one. Everyone else came up to them.

"Congratulations." Myouga shook Seshoumaru's hand. Mrs. Taisho hugged Rin, kissing her cheek. Rin managed to hug her back.

"Oh my I didn't even notice the ring!" Rima said surprised.

"Let me see." Yuka took Rin's hand looking at the ring."

"It's beautiful!" Mrs. Taisho exclaimed.

"Have you made any plans yet?" Rima asked. "Some, you'll all be getting invitations soon for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding.

"Oh my I'm so excited, congratulations." Mrs. Taisho said one's again smothering them in kisses and hugs.

…

In a dimmed room Sango and Miroku lay in Miroku's bed, or their bed for that matter. Miroku lay on his back and Sango on her side leaning against him, her hand across his chest.

Miroku turned to face her. Taking his hand and sliding it through her hair, brushing his thumb across her cheek. Sango smiled at him. Miroku pulled her closer to him kissing her forehead.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Miroku told her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She sighed.

"Well your not going anywhere from now on, remember?" Miroku looked at her.

"Yeah, but what about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"We'll figure something out." He assured her. Sango smiled closing her eyes.

_AN: I love the first seen of this chap that was a mad sexy kiss if you totally imagine. Like she was sitting on him and everythin lmao you got to admit that was mad sexy lo…l I think I'm high on sushi…sighs _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. His warm strong arms around her holding her tightly, protectively as if saying she is his and only his. Kagome leaned into his hold; she didn't want to get up. Suddenly one of Inuyasha's hands slid down her back to the bottom of her nightgown.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said annoyed. Inuyasha smiled, his eyes still closed as his hand proceeded to squeeze her ass.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and took his hand away from where it was. Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome snapped.

"The way you react is." He kissed her lips. Kagome sighed.

"Don't do that." She said still holding his hand tightly.

"Don't do what? Don't kiss you?" Inuyasha pulled her closer and got on top of her.

"No I…" He voice was cut of when she felt his warm, wet lips on her neck. He sucked her neck lightly moving down to the top of her nightgown.

"Stop, I can't stand it when you do that." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha's hand slid up her thigh, under her nightgown and back again.

"I know you can't." Inuyasha whispered into her ear sucking on her earlobe. Kagome slid her hand over his chest holding on to him as he kissed her lips. His hand moved from her neck down her shoulder to one of the nightgown straps, sliding it down her arm.

"No don't." Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's hand froze. He looked at her. Her eyes began to water.

"I can't…I."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha pulled her up.

"I just…"

"Is it Kouga?" He looked at her.

"No, I just can't I…" A tear ran down her cheek.

"It's ok, don't cry. Why are you crying?" He put his arms around her holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered against him.

"It's ok, If you're not ready I understand, I'm not going to force you into anything ok?" He said looking at her now. Kagome nodded.

"It's just…I've never…" Kagome looked at him.

"Had sex? Oh come on the way you ran out of my room yesterday how could I possibly know?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Shut up." Kagome laughed.

"I love when you smile. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. Kagome blushed.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

…

"Sess get up." Rin came into the bedroom and took out a pair of jeans, putting them on.

"Mmmn." Seshoumaru moaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Come on sweetie get up we have to do so many things this weekend." Rin said putting on an orange tank top. Seshoumaru watched her pace around the bedroom not even bother to get up. He put his arms behind his head and relaxed.

"So how did you like yesterday?" He began to talk.

"Oh I love your mom and everyone, they were so nice. Rin exclaimed.

"See I told you, and you were so nervous." He smiled.

"Well it's your mom you know." Rin sighed.

"Seshoumaru" She eyes him.

"I'm going…in a sec." Seshoumaru yawned. Rin sighed. She looked at her watch.

"Actually you know, we do have a half an hour before we have to go out, I wonder what we can do…" Rin mocked him. Seshoumaru raised his eyebrows.

"You just go back to sleep, I think I'm going to go in the living room and maybe change my clothes again." She said innocently pretending to walk out the door.

"Come here." Seshoumaru got up. Rin ran out the door as Seshoumaru ran to catch her. He finally caught her in the living room on the couch as she screamed and laughed playfully. Seshoumaru finally pinned her down on the couch and looked at her. Rin smiled.

"Now that you're up go get dressed." She gave him a peck on the lips and escaped from under him. "Damn it." Seshoumaru sighed.

"Should have known…" He shook his head.

…

"You are not going alone." Seshoumaru argued.

"Sess come on." Rin sighed.

"I said you are not going into that man's house, after what he did to you I can't even believe you would think of going there alone." He continued. Rin sighed again.

"I'm going there with you or we're going home." He looked at her.

"Fine, let's go." Rin got out of the car. Seshoumaru followed her to the door. Rin looked at the house. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback…

…

"You whore!" He screamed.

"Dad, please listen, this is what I want!" Rin cried out.

He shoved her against the wall.

"You want to be a teacher, how can you just throw your life away like that!" He shouted.

"Why don't you just go sleep with that boyfriend of yours for his money, you whore!" He slapped her across her left cheek. Tears came out of Rin's face as she put her hand on her cheek feeling the sharp pain spreading through her face.

"Get out of my house! You don't live here anymore."

"Dad!" Rin cried. She was shoved out of the house.

"Don't worry you'll survive, just blow him a couple of times I'm sure he'll set you up for life!" He slammed the door in her face.

End of Flashback…

…

"Rin are you ok?" Seshoumaru looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She breathed.

"You sure you want to do this." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Rin inhaled slowly and hesitantly rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute." A female voice was heard. The door opened and a dark haired woman holding a baby over her shoulder came out. Seshoumaru leaned against the wall looking at Rin.

"Um hi." Rin said a little confused looking at the number of the house making sure it was the right place.

"Does um Shinji Koshika live here?" She asked the woman.

"No I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name. The woman said. Seshoumaru turned around to look at the woman.

"How long have you lived here?" He asked.

"Oh, only a few months. The woman answered.

"Mom I'm hungry." As little girl came up to the woman tugging on her dress.

"Hold on a sec, don't you see I'm speaking to these people. Take your brother and go into the living room."

"Do you know where the previous owner of this house moved?" Rin asked.

"Moved?" The woman said confused.

"I only heard that a man was living here and he had passed away." Seshoumaru's eyes widened.

"He died?" Rin gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"Passed away?" Seshoumaru looked at her.

"I think he had a heart attack."

"Oh." Rin looked up as if trying her hardest not to cry.

"Ok thank you sorry to bother you." She smiled.

"No problem." The woman smiled and closed the door. Rin started walking towards the car.

"Rin." Seshoumaru called walking after her. Rin turned around looking down. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Rin." Seshoumaru sighed putting his arms around her as she cried against his chest.

_A/N: I've been packed with projects and exams I want to cry lol I declared a brake so I finally typed this chapter ;) of course I still have to do like 2 projects by the end of the day hehehe I'm so gonna fail… anyway back to the story what do you guys think, a lot of crying in this chap lol ooh and if you are going to leave reviews from now on can u guys talk about specific parts of the chap like what you liked hated what u thought was awesome what you felt bad about well you get the point hope you guys keep reading love you!;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You want to have a picnic in a park somewhere?" Sango asked.

"No, I just want to go out somewhere to eat." Miroku said getting dressed.

"When did Kagome say we're all having dinner?" Miroku asked.

"Um six I think."

"Ok…" Miroku looked at her.

"Hey are you ever going to tell me why you got mad?" He asked.

"No." Sango whispered looking down as she tuned away from him on the bed. Miroku sighed.

"How am I supposed to know what happened if you won't tell me, how do you know it won't happen again and I don't…Sango?" Miroku walked around the bed to look at her.

"Are you crying?"

"No." Sango Whispered.

"There are tears on your cheeks." Miroku eyed her.

"I can't tell you." She continued.

"Then what am I supposed to do when you cry all of a sudden and I can't do anything. Like now your crying and I can't do shit, how do you think it makes me feel." Miroku tried talking to her. Sango didn't answer him. She continued to stare into space as more tears ran down her face.

"Sango what's wrong!" Miroku said in despair.

"Nothing I can't tell you." Sango cried into her hands as she was sitting up on the bed now.

"Why can't you tell me?" He raised his voice.

"Because you will break up with me." She cried even more.

"All I said is that I love you and I want to be with you always, what the hell did I say!" Miroku sat on the floor.

"Nothing, it's nothing you said!"

"Then why would you think I would break up with you? I can't take this anymore!" He yelled getting up and pacing around the room holding his head in his hands.

"You're driving me crazy!" He came up to her.

"How can I help you? How can I do anything when you don't fucking tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't know." Sango whimpered.

"Are you cheating on me?" Miroku asked.

"No! I'm not. It's just…"

"It's what?" He yelled.

"I can't be with you always, we can't get married, we can't do any of that!"

"Why not! Tell me!"

"I can't…" Sango started. Miroku lied down on the floor.

"You can't? I can't, take this anymore!"

"I can't…have kids." She finished.

…

"Thank you." Kagome told the waitress who brought the coffee to her and Inuyasha's table. They were sitting at a café just around the corner from Kagome's house.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome looked at him.

"Remember when you said it wasn't Kouga…was it me?" He said looking down at his coffee.

"No, no it's not you; I'm just…not ready for that sort of thing yet…" She told him.

"But it wasn't Kouga?"

"No…yes. I don't know." She shook her head.

"So is it?" Inuyasha raised his voice. "He came again…" Kagome said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha said, shocked.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you…but, it's ok he apologized." Kagome assured him.

"Oh well then, he apologized, for raping you!" He screamed.

"Shhh!" Kagome told him looking around. "Don't yell, he can and he apologized because he was drunk and I forgave him, so that's it." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said angrily.

"Because you would act this way, I don't want to talk about it." She said drinking her coffee.

"No how could you forgive him just like that!"

"I forgave him that's my choice not yours." Kagome said frustrated and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha grabbed her arm. Suddenly Kagome's phone rang. Inuyasha released his hold on her arm and watched her pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome said in a low voice.

"Hey Kagome?" A male voice said through the phone.

"Who is this?" Kagome said confused.

"It's Seshoumaru."

"Oh, Seshoumaru. Hi, sorry."

"Yeah it's ok; I'm calling because we can't make it to dinner." He told her

"Why is he calling you?" Inuyasha made a face. Kagome put her index finger up in front of her face and eyed him, telling him to wait. Inuyasha shook his head annoyed and went back to their table to get his coat and the bill.

"Oh." Kagome said disappointed.

"Yeah, Rin doesn't feel well so I don't think we can come."

"Oh what's wrong is she sick?" Kagome said worried.

"Not exactly, well her…father…died." He said lowering his voice.

"Oh." Was all Kagome could say having pure hatred for the man who hurt her friend.

"How did you guys find out?" She asked him.

"We went to his house to invite him to the wedding."

"What, how could you do that!" Kagome said shocked.

"Hey don't get me wrong I told her not to go, but…" Seshoumaru sighed.

"I'm sorry I… Should I come over?"

"No I think she needs to be alone right now." He told her.

"Ok, please help her feel better."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone.

…

"What?" Miroku's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." Sango whispered. Miroku quickly embraced her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because you're going to leave me?" She cried clutching his shirt as he held her.

"You idiot, why the hell would I leave you!" He yelled at her forcing her to look at him.

"Because…" Sango whimpered.

"You always talk about kids, you want kids and I can't…" Her words were muffled by the force of his lips on hers.

"Why the hell would I leave you? I'm in love with you!"

"But…"

"You stupid girl, I can't believe you would think that." He held her tighter. "I would never leave you." He whispered.

_A/N: I finally made my own website you guys, you should totally check it out . (with an o) please tell me what you guys think of it ;) So back to the story were you shocked by Sango's secret I bet you were lol don't worry plenty more secrets and shocking situations for me to tell you so please keep reading and reviewing, love you ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Mmmn this chicken teriyaki is very good." Sango complemented Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah I know I ate like ten of them." Miroku laughed.

"Where are Rin and Seshoumaru?" He asked.

"They couldn't make it." Inuyasha told him with his mouth full.

"Didn't you hear what happened?" Kagome asked.

"No what?" Sango put down her glass that she was drinking.

"Rin's dad died and she upset I guess."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean why? What kind of stupid question is that?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"No he's right. Rin's dad wasn't a good person." Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"He used to hit her and kicked her out of the house." Miroku said.

"Oh." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah but he's still her dad so…" Sango said playing with her fork, turning it constantly. Miroku nudged her knee.

"Oh." Sango said excitedly.

"We have something to tell you that's um…"

"Could be taken as a bad situation or maybe a really, really good one." Miroku finished for her with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said not amused.

"We want to move in together." Sango beamed.

"Oh that's wonderful." Kagome smiled.

"Wait where am I supposed to go, I don't want to be next to your room while you're doing shit." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Well we thought about that and we think you can move back into the mansion." Sango said.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha protested.

"Or you can move in with Kagome." Miroku suggested.

"Wait what? Move in with me?"

"Yeah you're going to need someone to pay half the rent." Sango pointed out.

"But we've only been together a couple of weeks…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her with his elbow on the table and hand over his mouth.

"He sleeps here all the time anyway." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha do you want to?" Sango asked him.

"If she's ok with it, I'd move in." Inuyasha said through his hand.

"I don't know… it's moving a little too fast…Am I the only one who feels this way?" Kagome said, frantic.

"Hey you don't have to decide this very second. You guys talk and decide what you wan to do and then just tell us ok?" Sango assured her.

"Ok." Kagome sighed.

…

"Hi." Seshoumaru came into the living room. He looked at Rin on the couch clutching a blanket while watching a movie on TV.

"Hi." She said quietly. Seshoumaru came up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Mmmn." Rin sighed.

"You ok?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah…Did you tell her?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Was she upset?"

"No she said she hope you feel better." Seshoumaru answered.

"Ok."

"You want to go to bed." He asked.

"No I'm not tired." Rin said picking up the remote and flipping through he channels.

"You need anything?"

"No I'm fine, go to sleep." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ok, good night." He gave her a kiss and exited the room.

…

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Sango gave Kagome a hug.

"Bye." Miroku said. Inuyasha waved at them still sitting at the table as they finally stepped out the door, closing it behind them. Kagome sighed deeply and headed back to the living room.

"So?" Inuyasha asked getting up and helping her clear the table.

"So what?" Kagome looked at him.

"Are we going to talk about it?" He asked putting the plates in the sink. Kagome leaned against the table. Inuyasha came back into the living room and took her hands into his.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed.

"You don't want to live with me?" He asked swinging her hands back and forth slowly, then pressing them against his chest.

"You don't think it's moving, I mean us…we're moving way to fast." Kagome tried to explain.

"I don't think so?" He told her.

"You don't?" Kagome asked.

"No…" He leaned to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. A rush went all over Kagome's body.

"I love you too." Kagome said as Inuyasha captured her lips, moving one of his hands to stroke her hair and the other holding her hand tightly. Kagome kept her eyes closed hoping this time it was for real, because she never felt this way before about anyone. This was so much more…

…

"Well I hope that turned out well…" Sango smiled.

"Where's the car?" Miroku asked.

"Um didn't you leave it over there?" Sango pointed at the next block.

"Oh yeah." They started walking.

"You think he'll move in?" Sango asked.

"Of course…I hope, otherwise we're going to be stuck with him for some time." He laughed.

"Ugh you're so mean." Sango hit him playfully.

"I think he loves her." Sango said.

"Yeah…I thought he'd never forget Kikyo." Miroku sighed.

"What she did to him was horrible." Sango agreed.

"I know I had to drag him out of that bar, poor guy." Miroku spotted the car.

"There it is." He said and started to cross the street. The doors automatically unlocked as Miroku pressed the button on his keys. They got into the car.

"The real question is…does she love him?" Miroku asked and started the car.

"I think she does, she never let anyone sleep with her before." Sango laughed.

"Really?" Miroku said surprised.

"Anyway let's hope your right." He smiled pressing the gas pedal and driving off.

_A/N: why can't we have a fairy tale in real life? Why can't things end in happily ever after…. Why do all guys have to be losers or cheaters or something else like that sighs I'm in a bad love mood I hope that didn't effect my writing anyway well I thought it was cute how he told her he loved her and she had a rush going through her body. Do you ever get that rush? When ur excited or happy or something glike that I always get it and it's the best feeling ever I wish I can feel it whenever I want but I cant oh well so just r/r tell me what u think guys thanx for reading ;) mwaaaas_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Spring break is tomorrow, we get a week and a half off." Kagome said excitedly.

"You still call it spring break? Sango laughed.

"You sound like you're in high school." Kagome smiled at Sango's remark.

"Did you see Kirara's picture? I was so adorable; she drew me and her hugging." Kagome beamed.

"Yeah I did. You're lucky you got first grade this year. I got spelling tests to grade." She smiled.

"Oh yes fourth grade is very hard." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hi guys." Rin said walking into the teacher's lounge towards their table. Kagome got up and hugged her.

"Hi, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rin said as Sango gave her a hug.

"We went to the grave yesterday; it wasn't far from the house." She said as they all sat down.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore." She told them.

"Here, we got dohnuts, you want one?" Sango asked trying to change the subject.

"No, thanks." Rin smiled.

"So I heard about you moving in congratulations." She turned to Sango.

"Oh thanks, but that all depends on Kagome." Sango eyed Kagome trying to give her a hint.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"If Sango moves in, Inuyasha has to move out and she wants him to live with me." Kagome sighed.

"But, you guys have only been going out for a couple of weeks." Rin said.

"Yes, thank you. One person agrees with me." Kagome said relieved.

"So what happened yesterday? Did you guys talk bout it?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed.

"I'm not sure."

"What happened?" Rin asked with a dohnuts in her mouth finally deciding to have one.

"After you and Miroku left he told me …he loved me." Kagome blushed.

"Awww!" Both Sango and Rin cooed.

"Do you love him?" Sango asked.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Kagome raised her voice in disbelieve. Then she blushed even more. Both Sango and Rin laughed.

"You guys are so cute." Rin beamed.

"Shut up." Kagome laughed, still blushing.

"Ooh guys what are we doing for Rin's bachelorette party?" Sango asked.

"Oh no, I'm not having one." Rin blushed.

"What's wrong come on let's go out to a strip club." Sango laughed.

"I can get lots of singles." Kagome winked at her.

"No, stop it." Rin laughed.

"Well, we'll at least go out for drinks right?" Sango asked.

"Oh definitely." Rin agreed.

"Let's go tonight, because Rin still has to do so many things for the wedding and you need a break." Kagome looked at her.

"Fine." Rin sighed still smiling.

…

No Miroku for the tenth time, no strippers!" Seshoumaru yelled into the phone. Miroku had been bugging him for weeks about his bachelor party. Seshoumaru sighed breaking a couple of eggs into a bowl and mixing them with a fork.

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" He whined.

"Come on, have fun for one last night, before you have to sleep with the same woman for the rest of your life." Miroku laughed.

"Don't you have something better to do between classes?" Seshoumaru sighed again.

"Nope, and I'm done. I'm at ShaGa with Inuyasha, anyway just think about it." Miroku begged.

"No! I told you and I'm busy. I have to go." Seshoumaru hung up the phone. Miroku Sighed.

"Ok, Inuyasha he's cool with the stripper thing." Miroku turned to Inuyasha who was eating a hot dog.

"Yeah, ok." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm still getting one." Miroku smiled.

"As long as I have nothing to do with it, you're welcome to do anything you want." Inuyasha said with his mouth full.

"She started crying?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha told him from under the car.

"Hand me the wrench." He told him and stuck his hand out. Miroku handed him the wrench. He told him and stuck out his hand. Miroku handed it to him.

"Did you ask her why?

"She said she wasn't ready…" Inuyasha put the wrench on the floor and wiped his forehead.

"Well then she's not ready." Miroku simply stated.

"Oh thanks hat helps." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You think I scared her?"

"I don't know, she just got like almost raped didn't she, it's probably not you." He told him.

"Try doing something else, there are plenty of other things you can do." Miroku winked. Inuyasha eyes him.

"You are so perverted you know that?" He sighed. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"You noticed it to didn't you? He asked.

"Noticed what? Inuyasha asked confused.

"How much she resembles Kikyo. Inuyasha's heart pounded faster in his chest. He quickly got up and faced Miroku.

"She is nothing like her!" He yelled and stormed into the shop.

"Wait I didn't mean…I meant the way she looks." Miroku ran after him. Inuyasha slammed the door in his face. Miroku sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry!" He yelled. Inuyasha opened the door.

"She is nothing like her, don't you ever say that again." He yelled cornering him, his eyes fiery piercing through Miroku.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Miroku apologized. Inuyasha just growled at him and headed back to the car. Miroku sighed.

'He's still not over it…'

…

Inuyasha sat in the kitchen flipping through channels. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Sango!" Sango screamed trying to hear through the loud music in the background.

"Hey what's up? You guys having fun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, especially Kagome!" Sango laughed.

"What happened?"

"Well she got a little drunk!"

"She did what?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, anyway we called her a cab, so can you go down and meet her?"

"Yeah, sure." He hung up the phone smiling and headed out of the apartment down the stairs. Just as he stepped out of the building, Kagome stepped out of the cab.

"Inuyasha!" She said wobbling to him in excitement. Inuyasha helped her up stairs. They finally made it into the apartment, but not before Kagome proceeded to trip over a bag in the hallway.

"Whoa watch out." Inuyasha caught her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha blankly in his arms. "What's that doing there?" She laughed.

"That's one of my bags, I'm moving in remember?" Helped her stand straight or at least the best she could.

"You are?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"Yes, come on you need to go sleepy." He tried pulling her into the bedroom.

"No." Kagome ripped from his hold and sat on the floor.

"Are you going to sleep down there?" Inuyasha sighed.

"No." Kagome said lying down. Inuyasha sighed again and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Weee." Kagome laughed as she was dropped on the bed.

"You're like a little kid." Inuyasha sat next to her.

"How many jello shots did you have?"

"A couple." Kagome smiled.

"Really?" He looked at her sarcastically at her. Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards her.

"You are so hot." She kissed him.

"Ok you're drunk." Inuyasha managed between the kiss. She reached down to his belt and started undoing it.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha pushed her hands away, fixing his belt.

"Nothing." Kagome giggled.

"Ok…I'm, going in the next room and you're going to sleep." He said walking out.

"I'm not sleepy." She said with her face down on the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He called before closing the door.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, can you believe my keyboard broke and the space button fell out somewhere and I couldn't find it, anyway I got a new keyboard its so much cuter hehe. I actually managed to write two more chapters so expect another one in about a week all I have to do is type it lol. So what did you think of drunk Kagome lmao ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Flashback…

"I'm sorry." He kept repeating. Kagome pushed him up and went back inside to get her jacket.

"Come on I'll take you home." She helped him up. Kouga followed her down the stairs and out of the building. He wiped his red eyes with his sleeve and looked at her sadly.

"Kagome listen…" Kouga started.

"No, I don't want to hear it; I forgave you so forget about it." She told him as they walked to the bus stop.

"Why are you like this?" He asked.

"Like what?" Kagome sat down on the bench.

"Calm…" Kouga sat next to her.

"I'm not calm; I haven't been this scared in my entire life." Kouga looked down at his shoes. What made you drink so much?" Kouga shook his head.

"She left me…" Kouga rested his head in his hands, leaning against his knees.

"I know that, but why didn't you do anything to stop her?" Kouga rubbed his yes again.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"You're an idiot." Kagome folded her arms.

"I know." Kouga said.

"If I was in love with her, I would go to her and…I don't know why I'm saying this…I would try to do anything to get her back. Kouga didn't answer. The flicking of the bus and the squeaking sound of the wheels as it stopped a block away from them caught Kagome's eye.

"You're bus is almost here." She said as they both got up. Kouga came up to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Kagome stood silently not hugging him back.

"You're amazing you know that?" He told her.

"Kouga, you can't see me anymore…Inuyasha…"

"I know…" He said interrupting her.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome tried to push him away, but Kouga embrace her even tighter. The bus stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry…about everything." He held her. The door opened. Kouga released his hold on her and went inside. Kagome walked home silently, feeling as if she was freed from some tightening grasp she couldn't escape from until now.

End of Flashback…

…

Kagome opened her eyes suddenly, looking at the new lamp on her nightstand. She put her hand to her head.

"Ow, what happened? I can't remember." She said out loud.

"Hey you're awake." Inuyasha came into the room.

"Had fun last night with the girls?" He said winking as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I can't believe I drank so much." She said still holding her head.

"You want some ice?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine as long as you stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling." Inuyasha smiled.

"What happened? You went to pick me up?"

"No Sango called and said they sent you here in a cab."

"And then what happened?" She asked.

"Oh not much I dragged you to your room, we had sex and then you went to sleep."

"What?" Kagome screamed and then immediately put her head down, waiting for the headache to go away.

"Don't yell, you'll hurt yourself." He grinned.

"We had sex?" Kagome asked more quietly, but her voice still had a trace of anger in it.

"No." He smiled. Kagome hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"But you did come on to me. He laughed.

"I did no such thing." Kagome protested.

"I believe your exact words were

"You are so hot."" He tried mimicking her voice.

"You were all over me, trying to undo my belt." He kept teasing her.

"No I didn't." Kagome blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." He said softly, which only made Kagome blush even more. He moved her closer to him and planted his lips on hers, getting on top of her.

"Kagome?" A female voice said as the bedroom door suddenly opened. The woman gasped putting her hands to her face.

"Mom!" Kagome screamed, pushing Inuyasha away from her causing him to fall of the bed.

"Holy shit." Kagome's brother started laughing.

"Ow, Inuyasha said getting up, then he spotted Mrs. Higurashi looking at him and quickly pulled the covers around his waist.

"Oh my, I think I just went blind." Mrs. Higurashi said heading out of the bedroom and pulled Souta after her, who was still laughing.

"Mom, wait." Kagome yelled running after her. Mrs. Higurashi sat on the living room couch.

"My daughter has a half naked man in her bedroom; my daughter has a half naked man in her bedroom…"

"Mom." Kagome sat next to her, but Mrs. Higurashi seamed totally out of it and continued to ramble to herself.

"Um…I'll go make some tea." Kagome said nervously and went into the kitchen.

"Well, you are 22 years old. It should be completely normal. Not telling your mother you had a boyfriend. What if he's not a boyfriend…"

"Mom, listen!" Kagome tried to calm her down.

"Here drink this." She handed her the tea.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. This is my boyfriend Inuyasha. We have been dating almost a month." Inuyasha waved to her still holding the covers around his waist.

"Yeah…I'm going to go put on my pants…" He laughed nervously and stepped back into the bedroom. Kagome shook her head, embarrassed.

"How could you not tell me? Where is Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Haha, Kagome's getting laid." Souta laughed.

"Souta! Go to the kitchen and watch TV." Mrs. Higurashi yelled at him.

"Aw mom I want to see what happens." Souta whined. Mrs. Higurashi glared at him and pointed to the kitchen. Souta sighed and did as he was told.

"Almost a month! You have been living with a man almost a month?"

"No mom he doesn't live here…sort of…Please stop yelling, my head hurts." Kagome sighed.

"Why are you wearing an evening dress at 10am .Were out all night with him getting drunk?"

"No mom, stop it."

"Where is Sango?"

"She moved in with Miroku." Kagome said.

"Oh god, this is so…so improper, you're supposed to get married, and then sleep with men. Are you planning to marry my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha who came out of the bedroom finally wearing clothes.

"I…Uh-um." Inuyasha didn't know how to answer.

"Mom stop, we're not sleeping together…well, not the way you think…"

"The way I think. Oh god, what happened to that nice boy, Kouga? He would never do such a thing. She asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was about to explode any second.

"Ni…" Kagome quickly got up and put her hand over his mouth, interrupting Inuyasha in whatever he was going to say.

"Calm down." She whispered. Inuyasha tried to cool his anger.

"What's your name again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Inuyasha." He answered her.

"Alright." She sighed, looking at him amused.

"Here's what we're going to do. I want both of you to be at the shrine this weekend for dinner and a proper meeting." She said getting up and handing the tea she barely drank back to Kagome.

"Ah…yeah." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi nodded at them.

"Souta come on we're going home." She yelled.

"Ugh, mom I'm watching the game."

"Souta!" She yelled, more annoyed now.

"I'm coming." Souta walked out of the kitchen and followed his mother out the door.

"Bye dear, I'll be expecting you." She said and walked out and closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god." Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, laughing.

"Well…It was nice meeting your family." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to the shrine…"

…

"Rin I'm tired of doing these invitations, can't we go eat already?" Seshoumaru yawned and put the envelope he was holding into the pile of wedding invitations.

"We only have a couple more left." Rin argued, signing an invitation.

"We have a hundred more left. Let's go eat." He whined.

"Alright, alright. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to try that noodle place across the street."

"Oh yeah me too." Rin beamed and quickly got up.

"I'm so nervous; our rehearsal dinner is already in a week. She said as she put on her shoes.

"Yes and the wedding is 2 days after that." He said.

"Oh don't even talk about that, I'm too nervous." She shook her head.

"Don't be nervous, it's only my entire family watching us get married." He grinned.

"Shut up." She smiled.

"Come on I'm hungry." He started pushing her out the door.

"Ok, ok." Rin giggled and locked the door behind her. Seshoumaru took her hand in his heading out of the building.

_A/N: Wow this chappy sure is long aren't you guys thrilled. Lol wasn't it funy how her mom caught them. Oh and I have a question for you guys in your next review put who your favorit couple is, who your favorite girls is and who's your fav guy have fun and please review ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Hey Miroku, you mind if I use your laptop?" Sango said lying on her stomach on he already made bed.

"Yeah, here, but I need it in 10 minutes. Really late for school." He handed her the laptop.

"I'm just checking my email, I'll be quick." Sango assured him. Miroku finished buttoning his shirt and walked into the bathroom, when suddenly he heard a scream.

"Oh my god!" Sango yelled.

"What, what is it?" Miroku ran into the room."

"Dear Ms. Sango Slayer." She began to read. "My name is Suzuki Mitusawa and I'm an artist scout. I recently saw some of your photographs that you have submitted to one of the contests I sponsor. I think you're very talented and I was wondering if you are interested in making your own gallery!

Please Reply Soon...

Suzuki Mitusawa!...

Oh my god!" Sango jumped up into Miroku's arms excitedly.

"Wow congratulations." Miroku embraced her, smiling.

"Oh god this is like a dream come true!" Sango beamed letting go of him and putting her hands over her mouth.

"Finally, I miss you taking pictures all the time, you loved that." Miroku smiled.

"I know, but I thought since that art school didn't except me it was going nowhere. I do miss my camera." She giggled. Miroku planted a kiss on her lips.

"I like how excited you are." He looked into her eyes. Sango smiled at him warmly.

"Oh don't you have to go?" She said quickly.

"Yes I do." He said picking up him laptop.

"Love you." He ran out the door. Sango couldn't stop smiling as she quickly dialed Rin's number to tell her the news.

…

Kagome wiped her hands with a towel. She had just finished washing the dishes her and Inuyasha ate breakfast on. She walked out into the living room and spotted Inuyasha fiddling with one of his bags.

"Wow you're really moving in." She said quietly. Inuyasha sighed coming up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He said leaning against her forehead with his.

"I don't know." She turned her head away, looking down.

"If you don't want me to move in that bad I'll pack up my stuff and go look for an apartment." He turned around, walking away from her.

"No stop." She turned him around and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry; I'm just scared I guess." She leaned against him

"What are you scared of?" He said putting his hands around her.

"I've never lived with a guy before." She said.

"Well I never lived with a girl before." He smiled.

"You haven't?" "No. You have nothing to be scared of." He told her.

"I know it's a little soon, but…I love you." He put his nose to hers. Kagome blushed, giggling.

"And I want to be with you." He continued. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, running one of her hands threw his hair. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"I love you." She told him.

…

"Did you call him?" Inuyasha said drinking a beer.

"Uh yes, this is his bachelor party." Miroku answered as he put down the case of beer he was holding.

"What'd you tell him?" Myouga said laughing.

"That I needed help moving Inuyasha's TV into my room."

"I don't have a TV in my room." Inuyasha said raising his eyebrows.

"I know." Miroku grinned. Myouga and Inuyasha laughed.

"What a dumbass, he felt for that?" Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Yeah, oh so how did the Kagome thing go?" Miroku said taking Inuyasha aside from the crowd." He winked.

"You think I'd do any of your sick ideas?"

"Yes." Miroku said with an obvious face. Inuyasha made an agreeable gesture.

"Well I tried, but her mom came in and caught us." Miroku laughed historically.

"Ugh now that's sick." He managed.

"Nah I didn't even get a change to get started." Inuyasha laughed with him.

"What's so funny?" Miroku turned around to see Hiten coming through the door.

"Hey Hiten my man, how you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Miroku came up to the dirty blonde man giving him a hug.

"Yeah but you have seen my house apparently." Hiten eyes him and smiled.

"Yeah I like your pool." Miroku winked at him.

"Yeah, I figured with all the fucking dried up rose petals you left in it." He smirked.

"I meant to clean that up. He made an innocent face.

"Hey Inuyasha." Hiten smiled.

"Hey." Inuyasha smiled back.

"Pass the beer man." Hiten opened on of the cases. Myouga's eyes shifted to a couple of people standing near the hallway.

"Who are those guys, I haven't seen them before."

"Oh that's Manten and Momiji; they work with Seshoumaru at the restaurant." Inuyasha told him.

"…and I'm not sure who the guy with the cigarette is." Inuyasha said confused.

"Who is it Miroku?" Myouga asked.

"Oh that's um Naraku." Miroku said quietly, indicating the clack haired man.

"He's Seshoumaru's friend, they went to college together.

"Oh I know that guy, he's getting married too right?" Hiten said. Miroku pushed him slightly.

"Ow what was that for?" Hiten pushed Miroku back.

"Oh really? When is he getting married, Are we throwing another bachelor party for him?" Myouga grinned.

"You wish old man." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, oh and I think you know his fiancé…" Hiten tried to continue, but Miroku suddenly pinched him.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"We know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, her name is Kikyo; you went out with her right Inuyasha?" Hiten asked. Inuyasha's body went numb. It was like a thousand swords had pierced his heart all over again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh shit guys its Seshoumaru." Momiji said excitedly.

"Open the door. Hiten said leaving the conversation. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was looking at the floor with a guilty look on his face. Momiji finally opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

_A/N: Well my huge brake is done; summer was ok, got a job. Senior year is pretty awesome. New Year, new boyfriend, new people. I even managed to join my school's swimming team, our first competitions was today. This story is becoming bigger and bigger I hope you guys haven't gotten tired of it I already did a couple more chaps I have to type, very juicy parts coming up so R/R! guys thanx so much for enjoying it so far ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Oh my god it's beautiful." Kagome beamed.

"You look amazing." Sango said feeling the material. Rin twirled around looking at her wedding dress in the mirror. She ran her hands down the strapless white dress looking at the sparkling silk that covered her body.

"I'm going to cry." Kagome put her hands over her mouth.

"Shut up." Rin giggled.

"I'm so glad they had this dress for me, I love it.

"Yes, you are lucky. The sales girl almost fainted when you told her how soon the wedding was. Sango laughed.

"Well, I know it's soon, but it's the only time rose garden was available." Rin said not taking her eyes of the mirror.

"Did you get Seshoumaru's tux?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we picked it up yesterday."

"God, you're amazing. I don't know how you do it." Sango said.

"You managed to do everything in so little time."

"Yeah, but it was just luck." Rin smiled.

"You're amazing too." Rin smiled.

"I can't believe you got that offer, now that's amazing."

"Both of you are amazing; I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Rin said hugging both of them.

"Would you stop, Kagome's eyes will fall out from all this crying." Sango laughed hugging both of them.

"Shut up, I'm happy." Kagome wiped her eyes.

"Stop making it sound like the world is going to end." She sniffled. Both Sango and Rin laughed.

…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh god." Seshoumaru shook his head, smiling.

"Where's Miroku so I can murder him?" He said coming inside the apartment.

"Here I am. Congratulations on the last day of your free life." Miroku laughed hugging him.

"Yeah, have a drink." Myouga said handing him beer. The doorbell rang.

"Oh we have another surprise for you." Miroku winked.

"This is officer Nasty." Everyone started whistling as a blonde woman dressed in a tight cop's uniform, holding a nightstick came into the room.

"Which of you boys is Seshoumaru?" She smiled huskily.

"He is!" Hiten pointed at Seshoumaru. The woman turned on the music and came up to Seshoumaru.

"Let's get things started sexy man." She ran her nightstick down his chest and roughly pushed him on the couch, getting on top of his lap facing him. Everybody cheered as officer Nasty started unbuttoning her uniform. Miroku looked back at the front door seeing a glimpse of Inuyasha as it closed. He walked out into the hall.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" He came out into the hall as Inuyasha was about to go downstairs. Inuyasha turned around and suddenly pushed Miroku into the wall.

"How could you not tell me! You're my best friend how could you not fucking tell me!" He shouted. Miroku leaned his head back against the wall.

"Who cares?" He screamed.

"I do!" Inuyasha said quickly. Then he sighed and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"You care! What about Kagome huh!" Miroku yelled after him. Inuyasha stopped, not turning around.

"What about Kagome!" Miroku repeated.

"You love her don't you? She's the best fucking thing that has ever happened to you, don't fuck that up." Miroku came down that stairs and faced Inuyasha who was looking down.

"What she did to you was beyond fucked up, so who the fuck cares about her? You need to move on." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha lifted his head up slowly.

"Now, it's you're brother's bachelor party, you can't leave. How's he gonna feel if you're not there." Miroku walked up the stairs.

"Come on man, you're making me miss a chick strip, what kind of a friend are you?" Inuyasha laughed shaking his head as he walked up the stairs after Miroku.

…

"So how was the bachelor party?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she lay more comfortably on the couch against him, while they watched a movie.

"It was ok." He slid his hand up her thigh picking up her dress.

"Just ok?" She laughed and pushed his hand away putting her dress back down.

"Well it was fun I guess, the stripper was all over Seshoumaru giving him a good time." He laughed and slid his hand back up her dress.

"I thought Seshoumaru wasn't going to have a strip… Will you stop?" Kagome pushed his hand away.

"No." Inuyasha said kissing her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying his little sensations. Inuyasha proceeded to slowly slide his hand back up her thigh and under her dress. He lightly rubbed her through her panties, waiting for her reaction. Kagome breathed as Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and started pressing his fingers harder against her clit. He made small stimulating circles against her panties going faster and harder every so often. Kagome moaned quietly.

"You like that?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha's hand went under her panties. She gasped as one of his fingers went inside her, then another. Kagome's insides were trembling. Inuyasha moved his fingers in and out of her. Kagome's moans were getting louder.

"You're so wet." He whispered huskily and slid his fingers out of her.

"Ugh, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to speak, when Inuyasha got on top of her. He slid his hands up her soft, creamy thighs sliding her dress all the way up to her stomach and moved her closer to him. Then he slowly started to slide her underwear down her legs watching her the whole time for any sign that he should stop.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha kissed her stomach, her belly button, her inner thigh.

"Ugh!" Kagome screamed as she felt his hot tongue on her. He licked around her nub, nibbled on her wet lips, torturing her all over. Kagome was shaking, she put her hands on her head.

"Oh god!" She yelled as Inuyasha licked around her opening. She was so close she could feel it. He shoved his tongue inside her holding each side of her thighs with both his hands. Kagome felt a rush through her body as she finally climaxed with a loud scream what sounded like Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha came back up to her face watching her breasts move up and down in exhaustion. She put her hand on her chest feeling her heart pound in excitement.

"You're so beautiful." He said kissing her. She could taste herself in his mouth as she kissed him back with all the passion she had in her.

_A/N: A lil sexy time there for you guys…hmmmn trying to make the best of my situation I guess. I'm in an unsatisfied relationship if that makes any sense and I don't know what to do lol so I'm guessing Kagome will have all my desires for now lmao j/k let get back to the story omfg that was hot lol what do you guys think I'm just giving you a lil taste lol ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Oh Ms. Slayer, these pictures are amazing." A tall red haired woman told Sango as she looked through her digital camera.

"Thank you." Sango smiled nervously.

"You took these a couple of days ago?" She asked.

"Some yes, like this one." Sango took the camera and showed her a picture of two parrots as they lay their head against each other's shoulder as if they were two lovers that were in an endless embrace.

"And some old ones…" Sango continued, showing her a picture of an ocean as it was second away from swallowing the sun casting a pink shadow over everything.

"Oh yes, this is one of my favorite pictures, it's wonderful. I was thinking three corridors with wide spaces and we'll make these pictures giant in no particular order, unless you want to…"

"Wait." Sango laughed.

"You want to do it now?"

"Well not this second, but I'd say three weeks perhaps." Mrs. Mitusawa raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, three weeks. You're kidding." Sango gasped.

"Is that too soon for you?"

"God, no it's just I can't believe it…I have to sit down." Sango joked. Mrs. Mitusawa laughed.

"Well, you keep taking these amazing pictures and I'll call you next week." She shook Sango's hand.

"Thank you." Sango smiled.

…

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked at her as they walked inside the gate of the shrine.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go."

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I don't know I feel like you're forced to come, I didn't even ask you if you wanted to." They came onto the porch. Inuyasha turned her to face him.

"You worry too much." He smiled.

"I do not." Kagome insisted and then looked down.

"Yes, you do." He put her hair behind her ears. Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"I want to go." He told her and gave her a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead. Kagome blushed as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Mmmn." She cleared her throat. She quietly reached for the doorknob and turned it.

"That's weird it's locked." She rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Oh hi, sweetheart. Kagome's mom smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Hello Inuyasha, come in, come in." She said and headed to the kitchen.

"Why is the door locked?" Kagome asked taking her shoes of.

"It's not locked, it's jammed. You know ho your grandpa likes to fix things." She smiled taking of her apron.

"The door was squeaking so I fixed it. Is it squeaking anymore?" Kagome's grandpa frowned.

"No, but now it won't open." Souta said from behind Inuyasha. Kagome's mom laughed.

"Is that the guy?" A boy standing next to Souta whispered loudly in his ear.

"Yup." Souta giggled and so did the other boy.

"Souta." Kagome's mom warned.

"Yes?" He said innocently.

"Aren't you going somewhere?"

"Yup, come on Kohaku."

"Bye Inuyasha." Souta went out the door.

"Bye Ms. Higurashi, bye Kagome." Kohaku said and followed Souta.

"Where's Souta going?" Kagome asked.

"He has a sleepover." Mrs. Higurashi said and put some potato salad on the table.

"Well don't just stand there sit down Kagome's grandpa called them to the table.

"Souta is pending the night at Sango's?" Kagome asked.

"Well technically her parent's house but yes." Mrs. Higurashi said putting plates on the table.

"That's Sango's brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, he really looks like her, doesn't he?" Kagome said sitting down at the table. She motioned Inuyasha to sit next to her.

"I tell you that boy always comes in with stories about a new girlfriend every week. Kagome's mom shook her head and sat across from Kagome. Kagome giggled.

"Sounds just like Sango when she was 15. Hey mom, Inuyasha can fix the door right?" Kagome looked at him.

"Yea, sure, no problem." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"No, it's ok, he's a mechanic."

"I'm free tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said.

"Oh that's wonderful, thank you. Did you hear that grandpa? Grandpa, put the newspaper and pay attention. The food is getting cold." Kagome's mom scolded him.

"Calm down. I'm eating, I'm eating."

"Here, have some potato salad." Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha the bowl.

"Thank you."

"So Inuyasha tell us something about yourself, Kagome tells us you co-own a car shop?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

"Yeah, my uncle and I own it." Inuyasha said and put a spoonful of salad in his mouth.

"Its ShaGa motors, you know that place grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes, the prices there are very good." The old man said taking a sip of water.

"You must be paid very well." Kagome's mom smiled.

"I guess." Inuyasha said.

"So about you two living together." Mrs. Higurashi began.

"Mom." Kagome said blushing. She knew the subject was coming.

"Maya leave theme alone, their two grown people." Kagome's grandpa wiped his wet mustache with his hand.

"I'm her mother. I have the right to know." Mrs. Higurashi insisted.

"Fine, at least tell me how you two met." Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. "It's actually a funny story." Kagome began.

"Yeah, Sango and Miroku set us up." Inuyasha continued the story.

"Yeah, Miroku is Sango's boyfriend." Kagome said.

"So Inuyasha came here to pick me up and Buyo was on the porch, that lazy cat…"

…

"Oh my god!" Sango screamed and ran up to Rin hugging her.

"You look so beautiful." Sango complemented her silky golden dress.

"Awww thanks."

"Wow, this place is huge." Miroku looked over the restaurant.

"There are so many people here." Sango noticed Seshoumaru's mom and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's mostly his family." Rin told her.

"Well my family is your family now." Seshoumaru took her hand in his making Rin smile.

"Hi kids." Seshoumaru's mom came into their little circle.

"Enjoying the rehearsal dinner? We're about to sit down." She told them, then looked around.

"Isn't Inuyasha here yet? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages. I'm dying to meet his new girlfriend."

"Yeah where are they?" Sango looked at her watch.

"Rin!" Rin turned around to see who was screaming. Two young girls about in their twenties ran up to her and started hugging her.

"_Oh mein Gott, Wie geht es Ihnen? Wir haben Sie sol langen nicht mehr gesehen. Wow ist, dass diene Verlobter, er ist hübsch._" One of the girls winked at Seshoumaru.

"Who's that?" Sango asked.

"I'm assuming her cousins from Germany." Seshoumaru smiled at the girls.

"_Wow Sie sehen erstaunlich ous, du isst dass amerikanisches Essen nicht, oder?_" The other girl laughed.

"_Oh nun ich habe zu viel von sesshoumaruas Kochen, um das zu tun_." Rin smiled.

"Ooh German girls." Miroku winked at Seshoumaru.

"I should go say hi." Miroku started walking towards them, but Sango suddenly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow." Miroku held onto his stomach.

"Or maybe I should go check if Inuyasha is here yet." Miroku said coughing and walked towards the door.

"Yeah. You do that." Sango said with an annoyed voice. Mrs. Taisho giggled.

"Well you sure got him trained."

"He better be." Sango laughed.

"Wow, I never heard Rin speak German like that. Sango watched her.

"Rin. Sweetheart come over here and introduce us to these beautiful girls."

"Oh, yes sorry." She told the girls to come over.

"This is Anne and Marie." Rin told them.

"_Hallo_." The girls smiled.

"Hi, my English is not very good." One of the girls started speaking.

"It very nice to meet you. I am Marie." She spoke with a thick German accent.

"This is Anne, she doesn't speak English."

"_Hallo_." Anne gave Seshoumaru and Mrs. Taisho hug.

"Oh hello, you girls staying at a hotel?"

"Ya, we stay two weeks." Marie said excited.

"We can't wait to see, uh how do you say…the sights, ya?" She giggled.

"Well you girls, should go sit, we're about to start."

"Ok, _danke_." Both girls said as Rin showed them to their table.

"Seshoumaru, what's he doing here? He said catching his breath.

"Who?" Seshoumaru said confused.

"Naraku."

"Naraku? He was at the bachelor party. You don't like him?" He asked.

"Naraku is here?" Sango's eyes widened.

"No it's not him, do you know his fiancé?"

"Well he told me about her but I never met her." Seshoumaru shrugged.

"Are you serious don't you know it's…"

"Miroku?" Miroku turned around to a woman's voice.

"Hey Seshoumaru, happy almost big day." Naraku gave Seshoumaru a hug.

"Seshoumaru?" The woman next to Naraku said, her eyes widening.

"You guys know each other?" Naraku said confused.

"Yes, this is Inuyasha's brother." The woman said.

"Kikyo?" Seshoumaru raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_A/N: lol getting excited. Dude I left New York for thanksgiving to Ohio wow after that I was like there's no place like home lmao. Seriously dude I am never moving out of here. The people there are the nicest jerks I have ever met lol. Well forget that back to the story dumdumdum Kikyo is here what do you think will happen next? And how is my german a bit hasty I know but I tried lol ;) R/R!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Blind Date 25**

"I'm sorry about your dad." Kagome said quietly. She looked at Inuyasha as he drove the car.

"It's ok, it was two years ago." Inuyasha told her.

'There are so many things I don't know about you.' Kagome sighed thinking to herself.

"You're room was fun." Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up." Kagome blushed.

"So where's your dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't know." Kagome looked down at her purple dress.

"He left when I was nine, mom and I don't really talk about him." Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Wow we really are late; we're probably going to be the last ones there." She said looking at the clock on the radio. Another moment of silence passed.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't open up to you as much as I should, it's just hard to remember some things." He inhaled slowly.

"I know, it's ok, you'll tell me if you want to eventually." She smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back at her loving the way she understood him.

…

"What is she doing here?" Sango eyed her cruelly.

"It's nice to see you too Sango, Miroku." Kikyo sighed.

"Inuyasha is your brother?" Naraku said shocked.

"Yes…" Seshoumaru looked at Rin who was happily still chatting with her cousins.

"Look, I don't want any problems." He tried telling them.

"Yeah, we better go." Kikyo looked at Naraku.

"I understand congratulations again." Naraku shook his hand and put his arm around Kikyo escorting her out.

"Wow, I didn't realize he was coming to the wedding. I know he was at the bachelor party, but somehow it didn't click." Miroku smiled nervously.

"Thank god Inuyasha isn't here yet." Sango watched them leave.

"Ugh, I can't believe he brought her here after everything that happened." She said annoyed.

"Oh shit." Miroku pointed at the door.

…

"Calm down we're not that late." Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's nervousness, holding her hand as they walked through the door. Not watching where he was going he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Inuyasha said in a reflex and looked at the man's face.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Inuyasha." A woman next to him gasped.

"That's him?" Naraku said shocked, having seen him at the bachelor party, not thinking anything of it.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you I never want to see your fucking face ever again." Inuyasha yelled letting go of Kagome's hand.

"I didn't know this was your brother's wedding." She pressed her lips together. Kagome stood aside watching Inuyasha tremble in front if the woman as he yelled at her.

"Get the fuck out of here, you bitch." He yelled. "Hey don't talk o her like that." Naraku stood in front of him. Miroku came rushing over.

"Hey guys look where we are, let's go outside." He pushed them all outside. Some guests watching the commotion started whispering. Rin looked at the door and rushed over to Seshoumaru.

"What's going on, oh my god is that Kikyo, what is she doing here?" She said shocked. Seshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Making more drama as usual.

"What about Kagome, she doesn't know anything. We have to go there." She rushed towards the door. "But…" Seshoumaru and Sango ran after her.

"Hehe." Myouga laughed nervously in front of the microphone getting everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, we are having a little emergency, but not to worry it's not a big deal, the bride and groom will be right back, so why don't we just take out seats and dif into this delicious food." He smiled. Everyone headed towards their tables, still whispering.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Taisho asked worriedly.

"Don't bother, just let them handle it." Myouga told her.

"I'm still worried."

"Come, let's sit down, they'll be back any minute." He assured her as they headed towards their table.

…

"How could you come here! I told you I never want to see you again." Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I'm sorry; I told you I didn't know!" Kikyo yelled back. Naraku was about to step in, but Miroku held him back.

"Let them get it out, it's long overdue." Miroku told him.

"How many times do I have to apologize!" Kikyo screamed.

"You think apologizing is enough! What is wrong with you!"

"It was a mistake. I don't know what else to say. I don't know what to do! I can't take this anymore; I tried everything to get you to forgive me!" Kikyo tried explaining.

"You can't take it anymore! It is still killing me inside. I will never forgive you. Why are you telling me the same bullshit you told me three months ago?"

"Because, I don't know what else to say! I wanted to get you back. I did everything I possibly could!"

"Yeah, you definitely did." Inuyasha took her hand indicating the ring.

"You're not being fair. What do you want me to do?"

"Oh fair! Are you being fair to him!" Inuyasha looked at Naraku.

"Stop it." Kikyo told him.

"Does he know? Did you tell him?" He laughed at her pathetically.

"Just stop it!" She cried out.

"Hey Naraku you know she killed your baby right?" Inuyasha yelled out to him.

"My what?" Naraku's eyes widened.

"His baby?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, not only did she do you while she was dating me, she had an abortion right under your fucking nose."

"Why are you doing this?" Tears ran down Kikyo's face.

"Because I was in love with you! It should have been my baby! This should have been my ring!" He yelled out in frustration.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you like that." She stepped closer to him.

"I regret what I did every single day. It's my entire fault; I'd do anything to take it back because I still love you. I'm still in love with you." She whispered catching his lips. Inuyasha pressed her against him, kissing her back. Kagome turned away with a gasp as her heart filled with pain. Naraku took his so to be wedding ring of his finger and dropped it on the ground as he turned around and walked away. Everyone watched as it slowly fell jumping of the pavement with a ding and rolling back and forth as time stood still.

_A/N: Please don't hate me lol. ;) I love you puppy face lol. SO what do you guys think about what Kikyo did? So horrible lol. I'm surprised I didn't get much reviews for the last chapter hopefully I'll get more for this one please I love to hear what you guys think…but don't be to hard on me on this chap lol. Can you believe Inuyasha kissed her back what going on? Lol R/R! Love you 3_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I still love you, I still love you, I still love you." Kikyo's words kept repeating in Kagome's head. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"What is he doing?" Sango said shocked.

"Oh my god, look at Kagome." Rin put her hands over her mouth, looking at Kagome who was standing against the wall across from them.

"He's still in love with her." Miroku sighed.

"I am gonna kick his ass." Sango said angrily.

"No." Seshoumaru shook his head.

"Wait for it."

Inuyasha couldn't think as he kissed Kikyo's wet lips. Everything was so familiar, he scent, her taste, everything. His heart was pounding. Suddenly images of Kagome appeared in hi head.

'What about Kagome?' He heard his inner voice say.

'I don't know, I'm so confused.' He answered.

'Don't you love her?' 'I do, but Kikyo…' 'Who do you love!" The voice demanded.

'I don't know."

"Who do you love!' 'I love…I love…'

"Stop!" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away.

"I can't do this." He told her.

"Why!" Kikyo screamed.

"Because I loved her!" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. Kagome looked up at him; she felt like her throat was closing up, she couldn't breath.

"I love Kagome! Stop trying to fuck up my life all over again!" He held onto his head.

"I am not trying to fuck up your life! How can you love her? How long have you known her, a week!" She yelled.

"Long enough to know that she could never do what you did." Inuyasha said. Kikyo put her hands over her eyes trying to stop her tears. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kik…" Inuyasha glared at the people behind her finally noticing them. Miroku pretended to whistle s everyone got the hint and went back inside.

"Do you hate me that much?" She cried. Inuyasha came up to her and put his arms around her.

"I don't hate you." He whispered.

"But I can't be with you. It hurts too much." He told her. Kikyo nodded against him.

"Goodbye." She whispered hugging him tightly. Then Kikyo finally let go of him and went in the direction Naraku went. She bent down picking up the little gold ring he dropped and put it in her pocket walking away. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at him blankly.

"Ka..." Suddenly Kagome's eyes suddenly rolled backwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to her, catching her before she fell.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Kagome!" He shook her.

…

"Oh my god that was so emotional." Rin wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"I know, I couldn't believe what was happening, she still loves him." Sango said.

"You know on some level we all knew he still wasn't over her." Miroku stated.

"I guess." Sango sighed.

"Hey Seshoumaru, how'd you know he wasn't gonna go with Kikyo?" She asked.

"Well I know he's not a complete idiot and I know he loves Kagome. I can see it when he looks at her. It's the way I look at Rin." Seshoumaru put his arm around his fiancé.

"Rin smiled at him.

"Ugh I wonder what's going on." She looked at the door. Suddenly it burst open.

"Miroku call an ambulance!" Inuyasha screamed holding Kagome's motionless body in his arms. He put her gently on the carpeted floor.

"Oh my god what happened?" Rin said as everyone came rushing over. The entire restaurant crowded around them in commotion.

"She fainted. She's not waking up." Inuyasha panicked as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Kagome please wake up." He said holding her hand.

…

Rin couldn't stop fidgeting. Seshoumaru sat next to her with his arm around her. Miroku sat across from the and Sango lied on his lap across the chairs. Finally the doctor walked into the waiting room. Rin and Sango quickly stood up.

"How is she?" Rin asked.

"She's fine; she just had a mild shock of some sort. It could be any number of things." The doctor said looking at his clipboard and scanning the pages.

"Did something traumatic happen, was she scared of someone or something, has she eaten? I asked the gentleman who was with her, but he seems to upset about the whole thing so I'll ask him later, do any of you have an idea what might have caused this?" He looked at them.

"Just the usual boyfriend, girlfriend drama." Miroku sighed.

"Well we didn't find any physical harm…"

"Oh no, no."

"No."

"Definitely nothing like that." Sango said.

"Is she awake, can we see her?" Rin asked.

"No, she's still sleeping. She should wake up by morning. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. Come back in the morning, she should be fine by then." The doctor assured them and walked away.

"Want to wait until she wakes up." Rin said worriedly.

"No Rin, you sound ridiculous go home, get some sleep. We've been here for four hours." Sango said.

"She'll be fine come on." Seshoumaru took her hand.

"We'll come back tomorrow when she waked up." He told her.

"Alright." Rin sighed hugging Sango goodbye.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow." Sango waved as Rin and Seshoumaru walked away.

"I'm gonna check on Inuyasha and we'll go." Miroku got up walking down the hall. He opened the door to the room Kagome was in. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair and laying his head against the hospital bed Kagome was in. Her eyes were closed as she breathed comely. Miroku quietly walked in the room.

…

Miroku came into Kagome's hospital room. He saw her sleeping calmly. A bowl of melted ice cream rested on a table next to Inuyasha, who seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep as he sat next to the bed watching over her.

"Hey." Miroku shook him lightly.

"Mmm?" Inuyasha picked his head up with a moan looking at Miroku with sleepy eyes.

"We're about to head home, you gonna be ok?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.

" That ice cream looks like a milk shake now . You hungry, you want me to bring you something from the cafeteria? " He asked.

"Nah I'm good." Inuyasha sighed looking at Kagome.

"She'll be fine." Miroku assured him and patted him on the back.

"Yeah I know." He said quietly.

"We'll be here in the morning." Miroku said walking out the door.

"Bye."

_A/N: Don't worry guys I didn't kill Kagome lmao, but Inuyasha did do the right things so not much of a cliffhanger hu? Oh well for a final thought I guess I'll leave it to you lol so review please oh and I have a lil game Hmmn let's see if it works if I get 10 reviews in one week for this chapter from 10 dif ppl ill post the next chapter at 12am sharp on Wednesday lol just trying to see if this works well hope you all are still reading r/r!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Flashback…

Inuyasha walked into his apartment and dropped his keys on the office table.

'I'm tired.' He sighed walking into his bedroom.

"Oh hi." He saw Kikyo sitting on his bed.

"What're you doing here?" He came up to her. Kikyo suddenly hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much." She told him.

"I love you too." He said picking her head up and giving her a soft kiss. Wet salty drops fell onto Inuyasha's lips

"Hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Just hold me a little longer." She told him. Inuyasha sat her on the bed and bend to his knees facing her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Kikyo put her hands over her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She cried. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you sure?" He managed to say something.

"Yeah." Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha quickly embraced her.

"Why are you crying, that's amazing." He told her.

"I love you; you have nothing to worry about. He pressed his lips against her forehead kissing her lightly. Kikyo cried even harder.

"Stop crying I'm telling you I'm always going to be there." He stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"No…It's not yours." She cried.

"What?" Inuyasha felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I cheated on you." Kikyo told him. "How could…when?" He screamed.

"A month ago, when you were at the car show." She looked at him with her watery eyes. Inuyasha couldn't look at her anymore. He got up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"No wait, please don't leave." She put her arms around him from the back.

"Get of me." Inuyasha pushed her away. Kikyo fell on her knees to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"When I came back, did we fuck on the same sheets?" Inuyasha looked at her. Kikyo didn't answer.

"You're disgusting. How do you even fucking know it's his?" He shook his head.

"We didn't use anything." Kikyo whispered.

"Seven months, seven fucking months! You better not be here when I come back." He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and put his arm against the wall crying into it. He looked out the window that produced the only light in the hall. Suddenly his hand came through the glass making it shatter as drops of blood fell onto the floor.

End of Flashback…

…

Inuyasha looked at the little scar on his hand.

"Mmm." He heard Kagome moan. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She sat up yawning.

"Hospital." Inuyasha watched her.

"You fainted."

"I did?" Kagome said quietly.

"You slept there all night?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who lied on top of two chairs pushed together.

"Yeah." He got up and sat next to her on the bed. Kagome listened to the machined beep following the beats of her heart. Her eyes began to water. Inuyasha embraced her as she continued to cry against him, letting out all her emotions all at once.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." She looked up at him.

"It's just when I saw you kissing her, holding her like you hold me I couldn't take it. She bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. Inuyasha wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I only want to hold you and only kiss you." He forced her lips open with his, giving her a deep kiss. Kagome kissed him back clutching the sheets under her as tears fell from her eyes.

"I only love you." He whispered kissing her again.

"Oh sweetie you're awake." Kagome's mom came rushing into the room. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly detached. Inuyasha stood up as Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked hugging her back.

"Your mom called me. She couldn't reach you, so I told her you were at the hospital, but you were fine." Sango said coming in the room.

"Oh how are you feeling? What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi said kissing her forehead.

"Nothing I just didn't feel good." Kagome answered.

"Your eyes are all red, have you been crying?" She put her hand to Kagome's cheek.

"No mom, I'm alright."

"Hey Sango, where'd you go, we're not done playing doctor and patie...ah hello there." Miroku spotted Kagome's mom in the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Good morning." Rin and Seshoumaru walked into the room.

"How're you feeling?" Rin asked. "Good." Kagome smiled.

"Oh Rin I'm so sorry I ruined your rehearsal dinner." Kagome apologized.

"Oh don't even worry about that." Rin smiled.

"Yeah, just try to stay conscious at the wedding." Seshoumaru joked. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I'll try."

…

Kikyo couldn't sleep. She looked at the man next to her sleeping soundly.

Flashback…

Kikyo walked away from the restaurant down the street. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused.

'I hurt him. She sighed looking at the ring.

'I hurt everyone.' She leaned against a building looking down as her tears fell. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of her. Kikyo watched the window open.

"Get in." Naraku told her. Kikyo quietly got in the car.

"How did you…"

"I'm not stupid." He said with an angry voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He drove the car. Kikyo looked down at her knees avoiding his eyes. 'I was scared." She said quietly.

"How could you just have an abortion without telling me!" He hit the wheel in frustration. Kikyo shuddered at the motion. Then she quickly looked at him.

"I didn't have an abortion, I had a miscarriage!" She yelled putting her hands over her eyes. Naraku pulled over on a corner of a street.

"I thought when he said…"

"He doesn't know." Kikyo said through her hands.

"You still should have told me." He sighed taking one of her hands away from her eyes. Kikyo wiped her tears with her other hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't marry you." She put the rings in his hand.

"I'm not ready, I'm not over him. It still hurts." She cried putting her hand to her heart.

"I do love you, I'm just not ready."

"I know. I love you too." He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. Then he took her ring and put it on her finger.

"Let's just be engaged for now, I'll wait." He kissed her lightly.

End of Flashback...

_A/N: Wow the game worked well I got lots of reviews thanx guys ;) Hope ur holidays are really awesome and I do want to address a review. Someone said the last few chapters seem rushed, really? Does anyone else feel this way because I write as I always right I really didn't mean to give that impression is it because the cliffhanger was too shot lol I just have to many ideas to keep one thing goin hope you guys are still enjoying it R/R! love you ;)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Kagome smiled looking at an old picture of her and Sango at a party. Sango had her arm around Kagome and stuck out her tongue at the camera. Kagome searched through her box of memories as she sat on her bed in her old room at the shrine. She had discovered the box in her chest as she tried to kill time, waiting for Inuyasha to fix the lock. Kagome looked at the bed she was sitting on, and blushed deep red.

Flashback…

"And this is my room." Kagome said showing Inuyasha the shrine as her mother had suggested. Inuyasha walked inside the room.

"It's so girly." He laughed.

"Well I'm a girl." Kagome stated the obvious.

"Pink walls." He sat in Kagome's computer chair and spun around in it.

"Yes, it's called "I love you pink," it's a very distinguished color." She giggled. Inuyasha came up to her and kissed her gently.

"I love you pink." Kagome's cheeks started to match her pink walls. Inuyasha sat on the bed, against the wall and pulled Kagome to sit on top of him.

"So how many guys you had up here?" He put his nose to her.

"Oh too many." Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Did they kiss you?" Inuyasha eyed her playfully.

"Oh yeah." Kagome teased him back.

"Like this?" He captured her lips giving her a deep kiss, sliding his tongue against hers.

"Mmmn no." Kagome slid her hands through his silver hair and kissed him again. Inuyasha slowly slid his hands under her tank top and undid her bra.

"What are you doing?" Kagome opened her eyes.

"Kissing you." Inuyasha kissed her neck.

"My uh, mom is downstairs." Kagome was losing all the thought in her head. Inuyasha slid her straps down her creamy shoulders. Kagome threw her head back, letting him do whatever he wanted.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin as Inuyasha pulled her bra down and kissed the soft flesh. Kagome let out a quiet moan, feeling his tongue on her nipple. He nibbled and sucked on it as his hand massaged the other making her nipples hard from the sensation. Kagome leaned her head towards him as her hair fell on his shoulder.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard her mother voice.

End of Flashback…

…

She opened her eyes quickly.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Come down, tea is ready. Mrs. Higurashi screamed from downstairs. Kagome shook her head trying to clear the images from her mind as se walked downstairs.

"You almost done?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was screwing some bolts into the door.

"Yeah almost." He said not looking at her.

"Here's your tea dear, oh you look flushed, do you have a fever?" Mr. Higurashi put her hand to Kagome's head.

"No mom. Kagome blushed glancing at Inuyasha.

"Alright." Her mother sighed.

"Come, have some tea Inuyasha. You can finish later." She told him. I'm coming, I'm almost done." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who was starring of into space, her face still red.

"What're you thinking about?" He flashed her a crooked grin.

"Hu? Nothing." Kagome gasped making Inuyasha laugh.

"Shut up, come and drink tea. She walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am." He said getting up.

…

"No. no just put the chairs over there." Rin sighed looking at the rose garden that surrounded her,

"Calm down Rin, everything is under control." Sango put her arm around her.

"Yeah come sit down and have lunch." Kagome called her to a table.

"I'm not going to make it on time."

"Everything is going to be fine, here have some tea." Kagome handed her a cup.

"Thanks, I just need something to take my mind of, of all this for two seconds." Rin said putting her curly hair in a ponytail.

"Well Kagome could tell you about her first orgasm." Sango smiled sitting down.

"Sango!" Kagome's face turned red. Rin raised her eyebrows.

"You had sex?" She said surprised.

"No she hasn't." Sango winked at Rin.

"Oh my." Rin smiled. "Sango stop it!" Kagome pushed her lightly. She felt like her face was never going to go back to its original color. Sango laughed at Kagome's reaction.

"You can tell us how it was and I'll stop." She grinned.

"What!" Kagome gasped.

"It's a simple question." Rin blurted out. Both Sango and Kagome looked at her.

"What? I'm just curious" She smiled sweetly. Sango smiled and tuned her head to Kagome. Kagome couldn't handle their stares.

"It was…mind-blowing. Now can you leave me alone?" She out her hands over her eyes.

Sango leaned her head against Rin's shoulder. "Aw our Kagome is growing up." They both laughed.

"Will you guys shut up!"

_A/N: Ugh this story is going to end soon, I don't want it to end I'm gonna cry what the hell am I going to think bout all day lmao j/k I'm gonna miss everyone especially my readers I hope you guys read the next story I'll write, love you just keep reading until the we have to part cyber hug lol r/r!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Hello, misses Taisho?" Kagome peeked into Rin's dressing room.

'That's weird no one is here.' She looked around.

"Rin?" The girl called standing in her silky blue dress. Her hair curled and pulled up.

"Rin?" Kagome called a little louder. Then she heard the bathroom flush. She came up to the door.

"Mrs. Taisho don't u hear me?" She knocked on the door. The door opened and a pale looking Rin came out wearing a robe.

"Oh my god Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome said shocked at Rin's expression.

"I don't know. I just don't feel good." Rin managed to get to the couch and slowly sat on it.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous? Kagome asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"No I'm excited. I love Seshoumaru. I don't know what's going on with me." She leaned back against the couch more comfortably.

"Where's the beautiful bride?" Sango said coming into the room.

"Why are you still in your bathrobe? There is less then an hour left. Sango looked at them.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Rin sighed.

"She's been throwing up all morning." Kagome slid Rin's hair away from her face.

"You ate something bad?" Sango asked putting down the bags she was holding and sat on the other side of Rin.

"No I don't think so." Rin put her hand on her head trying to see if she had a fever.

"Cold feet?"

"Maybe." She sighed again

"You want me to bring you something to eat?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah just get me something salty. Like pickles…or just anything salty." Rin told her.

"Wait, hold on." Sang made Rin turn to her.

"How long have you been craving salty things?" She asked.

"I don't know, why?" Rin looked at her.

"Do you think you might me…pregnant?"

Kagome rushed into the room.

"Here." She handed Rin a pregnancy test.

"Guys I told you I can't be pregnant, I'm on the pill."

"We know." Sango said. "But nothing is a hundred percent." Kagome told her.

"Yeah I guess." Rin clutched the box in her hand.

"So come on take the test." Sango nudged her towards the bathroom. Rin sighed and walked in closing the door. Sango walked to the couch and sat down. Kagome walked over to her.

"You ok?" She asked sitting down and taking Sango's hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Sango shrugged it off.

"What did Miroku say? You never told me."

"He said I was an idiot for thinking he would leave me." Kagome smiled warmly still holding her hand.

"…And there are a lot of things that we can do and that I shouldn't worry about it now because he loves me and…" Sango tried to hold her tears back as Kagome hugged her.

"He's absolutely right. Don't think about anything but how much he loves you and when the time comes it comes, ok sweetie?" Kagome told her. Sango nodded against her and stood up to get a tissue quickly wiping her eyes. Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened.

"It's blue."

…

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha looked at his watch. Seshoumaru impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. The guests were getting impatient as well as the whispering got louder and louder coming from the neatly placed isles of chairs that occupied the garden.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Taisho said to Myouga who was sitting next to her in the front row

"Yeah when is Rin coming out?" Yuki asked from behind them.

"I don't know." Myouga shook his head.

"Maybe someone should go check on them." Miroku suggested standing behind Inuyasha as the second best man. Suddenly Kagome and Sango came running down the isle in their blue dresses taking their spots, motioning the pianist to play. The room was filled with aw as Rin appeared in her silky white dress. Everybody stood up from there seats watching the beautiful bride walk, ruffles swaying with every step. The veil falling from her styled hair to her bare shoulders as her light brown eyes pierced through looking at Seshoumaru's amber. Seshoumaru smiled as she finally reached him and took her hands into his not taking his eyes of, of hers. Everybody's seats as the priest fixed his eyeglasses and began to read.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"Everything ok?" Seshoumaru whispered stroking her hands with his thumbs.

"More then ever." Rin smiled at him.

"Oh my, I think I'm going to cry." Mrs. Taisho rummaged through her purse taking out some tissues. Kagome glanced at Sango as both smiled at each other.

"Do you Seshoumaru Taisho, take Rin Koshika as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and if health to cherish her for the rest of your lives together?"

"I do." Seshoumaru said tightening his hold on her hands. Rin's heart skipped a beat as the priest continued.

"And do you Rin Koshika take Seshoumaru Taisho as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health to cherish him for the rest of your lives together?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings please?" Inuyasha and Kagome gave them each a ring. Seshoumaru placed the ring onto Rin's finger as Rin did on his.

"Oh." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"By the power rested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." You may kiss the bride. The priest didn't have to tell Seshoumaru twice as he pulled the veil over her face kissing her soft lips, holding onto her waist. Rin put her hands on his chest as Seshoumaru pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Everybody started cheering and applauding as Rin smiled, blushing, Seshoumaru's hands still around her.

_A/N: Wedding lol sorry just can't write without surprises hope u were though the huge lemon is coming up in a couple chaps just you wait ;) it will be awesome…well its awesome in my head for now but anyway I already wrote the next chap so it will def be up really soon hope u guys are still reading and come on dudes review!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Rin laid her head against Seshoumaru's chest, his hand around her waist and the other holding her hand as they swayed to the soft melody. Seshoumaru leaned against her head breathing in the sweet scent of the roses that occupied the garden.

"This is nice." Seshoumaru whispered. Rin nodded against him.

"You excited about going to Germany? I haven't been there since I was seven." Rin sighed.

"Hey…Seshoumaru?" She said quietly.

"Mmmn?" "What's wrong?" He noticed her say his full name.

"Oh um nothing I think." She began.

"Remember our anniversary?"

"Oh yes." He smiled. Rin picked up her head and looked at him. The soft melody they were dancing to suddenly ended and another began.

"I'm…we…"

"Hey Seshoumaru mind if I steel your beautiful wife?" Myouga cut in and took Rin away from Seshoumaru.

"May I have this dance?" Myouga bowed humorously. Rin giggled and took his hand. Seshoumaru was about to protest but someone patted him on the back. He turned around to see Mrs. Taisho's smiling face. Seshoumaru smiled back and took her hand.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie." She stroked his hair as they danced.

"Thanks mom." He smiled again.

"You're father would have been so proud of you." She told him. "I know." He sighed still smiling.

…

Kagome giggled looking over at Miroku spinning Sango around playfully as she laughed. She had her hands around Inuyasha's neck and his around her waist. Inuyasha leaned to her ear.

"I can't wait to take you out of this dress." He whispered. Kagome pushed him away gently.

"Stop it your mom is here." She blushed.

"My whole family is here." Inuyasha laughed.

"Happy anniversary." He gave her a light kiss.

"Happy anniversary." She smiled at him.

"So are you finally going to tell me what we're doing?" She eyed him.

"Nope I told you it's a surprise.

"Ok." Another song began.

"You want to go sit down?" Kagome asked detaching from Inuyasha.

"Hi dear." Mrs. Taisho came up to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom." Inuyasha said not too enthusiastically.

"And you must be Kagome, my you really are beautiful."

"Oh." Kagome smiled, blushing.

"Blue eyes and dark hair, seems like the opposite in my family." She patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh fine." Kagome answered assuming she was talking about the rehearsal dinner.

"It's so nice to meet you. Inuyasha never talks about any of his girls."

"Mom." Inuyasha warned.

"Sorry, sorry." Mrs. Taisho smiled again.

"It's so nice to meet you too." Kagome told her.

"Oh you must have dinner with us this week." She urged.

"Us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, me, Myouga Rima and maybe Yuki if she wants to come." Inuyasha looked at her awkwardly.

"I don't think…"

"We'd love too." Kagome interrupted him.

"Oh that's wonderful." Mrs. Taisho said excitedly.

…

"So what did you want to tell me?" Seshoumaru asked finally getting Rin back in his arms.

"Remember I forgot…"

"Ok everyone let's go inside and take our seats." Myouga announced. Rin shook her head as she was interrupted yet again and headed towards the table that surrounded the entire restaurant in a giant rectangle.

"Wow you sure have a big family." Kagome said to Inuyasha as everyone took their seats and digged into the delicious food.

"Yup pretty much everyone is here." Mrs. Taisho said sitting across from them.

"We even managed to get some relatives from Russia to come." Myouga laughed.

"You speak Russian?" Kagome said surprised.

"No, no." Inuyasha laughed.

"Distant relatives." Mrs. Taisho laughed.

"Our kids are the fourth generation here. Your Japanese aren't you sweetie? You don't speak Japanese do you?"

"Well I'm only half Japanese but that's true." Kagome smiled. Then the sound of the champagne bottle pop was heard as the waiters filled everybody's glass.

"Thank you." Sango said as her glass was filled. She picked it up to drink and then gasped almost dropping it on her dress. Miroku's hand seemed to suddenly run up her thigh.

"You alright dear?" Myouga asked sitting next to Mrs. Taisho.

"Fine, just fine." She said painfully stepping on Miroku's foot.

"Ow…what? I'm bored." Miroku grinned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he just so happened to be sitting next to them. Kagome and Rin giggled. "What did you want to tell me?" Seshoumaru whispered asking Rin once again.

"Oh um, remember our anniversary, we made love…" She looked at him.

"Yes many times, want to do it again?" Seshoumaru grinned.

"Yes, later." Rin giggled.

"Remember I forgot the…" Suddenly Myouga started tapping his glass with his knife s others joined in.

"I would like to make a toast to my nephew and his beautiful bride." Myouga said getting up.

"I'm sorry." Seshoumaru mouthed at Rin. Rin sighed and turned to face Myouga putting on a smile. It seemed like she was never going to have the chance to tell him.

"I have never been more proud of him; he could not have picked a better girl then Rin." Myouga continued. Seshoumaru smiled and put his arm around Rin.

"A love like that doesn't come often. I should know, I was chasing this one for three months before she agreed to go out with me." He looked at Rima as everybody laughed. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"But seriously I wish you two endless happiness and many grandchildren for Izayou here."

"He might just get that wish a little sooner then he thinks." Sango looked at Kagome smiling.

"Shhh." Kagome giggled. Everybody took their drinks and toasted to the newlyweds. Rin stared at her glass. Seshoumaru finished drinking his glass and put it down looking at Rin.

"Why aren't you drinking?" He asked. Rin looked at him pressing her lips together.

"What?" Seshoumaru stared at her. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"You're? You're p…" Rin nodded as Seshoumaru tried to finish the sentence.

"You're p-pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Let's cut the cake!" Mrs. Taisho said as the waiters rolled a three layer white icing cake covered beautifully with purple flowers all around it. The guests applauded as Seshoumaru silently stared at Rin.

_A/N: Dudes huge freaken lemon coming up next omg its all in my head and its sexy as hell I'm telling u, u should be in here lol my sik mind is going nuts and so will urs in the next couple of chapies lol. Oh I can't stop thinking about it anyway let me actually go write it hope u enjoyed this chapter and everything is still juicy enough to want to read more keep reading R/R!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"We're going to your yacht, aren't we?"

"How did you know?" Inuyasha laughed as they headed down to the docks. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and took his hand heading towards the sacred jewel.

"So are you getting on the yacht yourself or should I carry you there again."

"Very funny." Kagome eyed him. She stepped onto the yacht and then suddenly turned around facing Inuyasha.

"Is Myouga coming too?" She asked.

"No…why would he com on or anniversary." Inuyasha laughed and went to untie the yacht from the dock.

"So who is um…steering?"

"You are." Inuyasha looked at the.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Now turn it to the right all the way." Inuyasha said guiding Kagome's hands with his as he stood behind her.

"Oh my god I'm driving, I mean steering." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"What? I don't know these things." She put on an innocent face. The wind blew through her hair and picked up her little yellow dress as it swayed against Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved her hair to the side over her shoulder and kissed her neck, pressing himself closer to her. Kagome completely forgot what she was doing and slowly turned around to face him. Inuyasha kissed her collar bone going up to her ear. Kagome closed her eyes. Suddenly the wheel started spinning to the left and the boat leaned towards the water.

"Whoa." Inuyasha caught the wheel quickly turning it back to the right.

"You want to drown us?" He eyed her and pulled her to him pinning her against the wheel. Kagome smiled with a "sorry" look in her eyes, but that instantly changed as Inuyasha gave her a deep kiss.

"Come on, we're here. Let's go have dinner." He said kissing her nose and turning the motor off. Kagome licked her lips trying to come back to earth and followed him onto the upper deck.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Oh I cannot believe his face. It was priceless."

"Yeah." Miroku smiled holding her other hand in his as they walked down the street.

"Big day for Seshoumaru."

"Yeah." Sango looked up at the sky watching a plane fly through the clouds, its lights blinking on and off.

"I bet they just landed in Germany." She sighed.

"Yeah and I bet Inuyasha just laded in Kagome." Miroku copied her sighing.

"Shut up." Sango laughed hitting him on the shoulder. Miroku caught her hand and pushed her backwards against a store window. He pinned her hands over her head and leaned to kiss her. Suddenly they heard a loud squeaky bark behind them.

"Oh." Sango turned around and looked at the little golden retriever standing on his back paws, leaning against the window and barking at them.

"Aw how cute." She put her finger on his nose through the glass as the little puppy sniffed and licked against it.

"He's so cute, look one of his ears is brown." She smiled.

"Yeah." Miroku smiled watching her. Sango stood up and took his hand.

"Come on lets go." She smiled sweetly at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kagome stared down at the glimmering water over the rail. She couldn't imagine a more perfect night.

'I really love him.' She closed her eyes feeling her heart pound. Suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her making her gasp.

"Where did you go?" She asked him putting her hands over his arms.

"Nowhere." Inuyasha said taking one of her hands and putting it to his lips. Kagome breathed in the salty scent of the ocean.

"The water is so calm, the boat barely rocks." She said enjoying his hold on her.

"Mmmn we can make it rock if you want to." Inuyasha grinned leaning his head against hers. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Where are we going to sleep?" She turned around and looked up at him.

"Come I'll show you." He took her hand leading her downstairs. They took their shoes of as he led her to the familiar room. Kagome looked at the floor as a school of fish swam by under her feet. A soft comforter covered the middle of the glass with two pillows on top.

"I love this room." She said.

"Yeah I know you do." He closed the door behind them and pulled Kagome to him. Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on her tiptoes as Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her sot lips.

"Are you sure." He whispered pressing his nose to her hair and taking in her sweet scent. Kagome took a step back looking slyly at him and slid her straps down her shoulders. Inuyasha watched the now greenish dress fall to the floor revealing her glistering body as the blue shades of the water fell on it.

"Well that answers my question." Inuyasha cleared his throat. Kagome giggled. Suddenly he picked her up over the threshold and lied her down comforter.

"You weren't wearing anything under that dress." He said kissing her neck.

"No, nothing." She bit her lip as Inuyasha kissed the top of her chest. Her hands reached lo to his belt undoing it. He took his shirt of over his head tossing it aside. His pants and boxers followed soon after. He pinned her hands over her head and kissed her soft lips. Kagome's breathing began to increase. He ran his hands up he stomach, over her breasts to her finger tips, putting his hands through hers. She spread her legs letting his closer to her. Inuyasha grunted letting her go as he finally managed to locate his pants and reached into his back pocket.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whined feeling the loss of his touch on her. Suddenly her hips were pulled closer to him as he began to enter her.

"Ugh." Kagome whimpered feeling him rip through her walls.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered in her ear breathlessly.

"Inuyasha." She moaned as he went deeper inside her. Her incredible tightness wrapped around him was driving him insane as sweat dripped down his body. He stopped for a second trying to adjust himself inside her. Kagome shut her eyes feeling his hard member start to move inside her. The mixed feelings of pleasure and pain filled her entire body. She tried to yell out something but her mouth was muffled by his lips. Inuyasha bucked against her making her whole body tremble as she dug her nails into his back making him groan. Drops of blood fell onto the sheets. Her hot wet entrance tightened around him. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore as he finally climaxed falling next to her unable to catch his breath.

Kagome put her hands over her eyes as her chest rode up and down in exhaustion. Inuyasha pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. Kagome opened her passion filled eyes looking at his amber telling him a silent "I love you" as Inuyasha captured her lips again kissing her as if for the last time.

_A/N: Well what did you think lol? I wan to hear it all. Sowy it took so long …was a bit distracted by my last year of school and all. Sighes this story is almost at tis end I'm going to miss it so much and it's readers Love you all R/R!!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Rin bit her bottom lip.

"Oh Sess!" She yelled out as Seshoumaru thrusted into her. He watched her moan out his name as she orgasmed running her hands down his chest. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as he held her up pinning her against the wall. Rin quickly shut her eyes feeling him climax inside her as they both fell to the floor. Rin leaned against the wall exhausted, trying to calm down. Seshoumaru looked at her trying to catch his breath.

"Have you noticed…we never do it in bed?" He said between breathes. Rin smiled at him.

"Yeah there's a perfectly good bed right there filled with rose petals and we just can't seem to make it there." She laughed. Seshoumaru lied on his back making Rin sit on his stomach. She laid her body on top of him and gave him a sweet kiss. Seshoumaru flipped her over still locked din a kiss. He kissed down her neck, her breasts, her stomach and swirled his tongue around her bellybutton. Rin laughed.

"Stop that, it tickles." He laid his head on her stomach pressing his ear tightly to her soft flesh listening quietly.

"I wonder who we made in there." He sat up taking one of her hands.

"A little Seshoumaru." Rin giggled.

"Or a little Rin." He smiled. Rin sighed.

"Whoever it is, I already love them." She put her hand to his cheek.

"Me too." He told her leaning in and capturing her lips once more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The loud ringing of the doorbell rang inside Sango's head.

"Mmmn…Miroku can you get that?" She moaned rolling over still trying to sleep. The door bell rang again.

"Miroku?" Sango reached her hand to where Miroku was supposed to be but her hand fell on an empty pillow. She opened her eyes.

"Where is he?" She heard the sound of the doorbell once more.

"Ugh, I'm coming." She called getting up with a yawn and walking to the door.

'It's not even locked.' She sighed opening it.

"Hello?" No one was there. She looked around.

"This is not funny." She said annoyed.

"Yuf!" She heard a loud squeak. Sango's eyes shifted to a green box wrapped in a pink bow lying on the floor. Sango hesitantly bend on hr knees and reached her hand to the box. As soon as she pulled the bow off the lid jumped and a little sniffing nose peeked through. Sango smiled removing the lid to discover a little golden retriever with a brown ear looking at her.

"Awww." Sango picked him up and giggled as he licked her face all over. Miroku came out of the corner and smiled at her.

"He's so cute!" Sango squeaked.

"Ah! He's chewing my hair." She laughed. Sango came up to Miroku and kissed his lips. Miroku laughed as the puppy joined in, in licking both of them.

"You got us a puppy." She smiled.

"What should we call him?" Miroku asked closing one of his eyes as the puppy licked over it, his tail wagging back and forth.

"Hmmn, how about Dude?" Sango smiled.

"Why dude." Miroku chuckled.

"Well he looks like a dude." She explained.

"Then Dude it is." Miroku laughed giving her a kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome opened her eyes. She was under the covers as her nude body was comfortably pressed against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Morning." Kagome smiled sleepily.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"A while."

"I don't want to get up." She whined.

"Hmmn I don't mind staying here like this." He peaked under the covers.

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome put the covers back over them and blushed. Inuyasha laughed.

"How can you blush with all the things you let me do to you?" He kissed her lips. Kagome giggled.

"I have no idea." She kissed him back.

"I love waking up next to you." He leaned over her kissing her neck.

"Mmmn." Kagome smiled.

"You always wake up next to me."

"I know, but I never want to stop waking up next to you." He took her left hand pressing his lips to her palm. Suddenly Kagome gasped, pulling her hand away and sitting up.

"What is…How did you…oh…" She tried to breathe looking back and forth at her hand and Inuyasha. There, right on her finger rested an iris shaped diamond ring glimmering in her eyes.

"You…I…" Kagome couldn't speak.

"Love you? Want to marry you?" Inuyasha smiled trying to finish a sentence for her.

"Yes, but…" She put her arms around him.

"Oh I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful." She couldn't stop staring at it.

"How did you get it on me?" She said pulling back and looking at him.

"Well it takes a lot of skill." He grinned. "…Or you're just a heavy sleeper."

"Oh god you're crazy you know that?" She said looking at his eyes.

"Only about you." He said giving her a deep kiss. Kagome leaned against his chest.

"I love you so much." She told him. Inuyasha pressed her closer to him.

"You know, now that you're my fiancé I think you should obey my every command." He grinned pulling her on top of his lap as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh we'll see who obeys whom." She pushed him back pinning him to the floor.

"Mmmn I like this view." He grinned.

"Will you shut up?" Kagome laughed as she captured his lips kissing him as if they were separated for an era until now.

_A/N: Ill think we'll end here I'm no__t sure if I should do an epilogue but ill think about it. Thank you to all my readers it was awesome writing for you guy and to all the people that have reviewed so far and will keep reviewing and reading. All of your feedback had kept me inspired and wanting to write more hopefully I can keep writing more amazing and even hotter fics ;) thank you all again love you 3_


End file.
